What A Lucky Strike!
by okitaco
Summary: When Natsume Akira happens to transfer into Shuutoku and meets her childhood buddy Takao once again; stupidity rises, some windows break and a whole lot of quick-witted remarks have come to annoy everyone. Let's just say, there'll be no more ordinary days for the players! OC X GoM/Various ; ROMANCE & HUMOR!
1. Benefits of a Horse Statue

**A/N: I'm a big fan of the fanfiction series 'The Perks of Being a Phantom Player' by Urei Miura and I really shout out to it and recommend it if you want tons of laughs!**

**:) And I know I'm being stupid for making a new series when I'm barely done with Manager-chan :3 just forgive me for now!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Benefits of a Horse Statue<p>

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I think you dropped your horse statue."<p>

She picked it up, walked over to the wooden cart and handed it back to the male who was sitting rather comfortably in it. He took it with his bandaged hand before pushing up his glasses._ Did his glasses just sparkle?_

"Oh, thank you very much." He bowed his head slightly which she returned. Normally, one would think it was strange that someone had dropped a horse statue on the ground and not give some reaction to it. Akira really didn't care what the guy dropped but she knew it was proper to just return it. She began to walk away from the parked cart.

"Actually, wait a minute!"

A new voice called out to her; one that sounded familiar. She turned to the other side to see a raven-haired teen. He jumped off the contraption and made his way to her, "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" He asked, examining her face. Akira's expression didn't change. It was a mix of boredom and laziness which was something that was hard to get rid of. The male in front of her stood straight, a surprised look on his face.

He pointed towards her slowly, "N-Natsume Akira-chan?" She raised an eyebrow, He knows me? Akira nodded and he beamed. "It's been a while, Aki-chan!" He said as his silver-blue eyes sparkled. She stared at him in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, how it hurts to be forgotten!" His hand jokingly wiped away fake tears.

Akira frowned lightly. She knew this guy? She was never really close to anyone since her sarcasm and slightly violent nature made people want to avoid her. Ever since Akira was a kid she always got into a fights and her expressions never really changed so she always looked either bored or completely lazy and uncaring in conversations. It didn't really bother her anyway because there were plenty of annoying girls around at school.

"Takao Kazunari, your Elementary school buddy!" He proclaimed.

Oh, now she remembered. It was that annoying kid that followed her around when she was in the first grade. Akira moved to a different school after that so she didn't really stay long enough so that she would always remember him. Well, she could say one thing. He changed a lot.

"Cool, you became hot." She deadpanned.

"Ah, you really haven't changed, Aki-chan." Takao noted.

"Takao," His 'friend' cut in.

He had green hair and was fairly tall. He had glasses and a serious atmosphere to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Takao stepped back, patting the other guy on the back. Takao looked over to Akira who was just standing there blankly, "Aki-chan, this is a friend of mine."

The green-haired friend took notice of the small girl, "Midorima Shintaro, thanks again."

"Natsume Akira." She bowed.

Takao looked back and forth between them. He nodded to himself and his casual cheerful grin danced its way back to his lips, "Y'know, the two of you are quite similar in a way!" Midorima looked at him before turning back to Akira who was quietly standing there in front of him. "When is your birthday?" He asked. She tilted her head a bit confused but decided to answer anyway, "5th of July." His eyes widened a bit before he closed them calmly,

"I see, you're a Cancer."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ooh~ That explains it, you're the same as Shin-chan!"

Midorima pushed his glasses back up, "Cancers are compatible with each other," He held out a hand to Akira while he held the horse statue in the other, "Let's get along from now on since we both go to the same school." Akira nodded and shook his hand, "Yeah, I'll see you around then." The pair turned back to Takao whose jaw hit the floor,

"A-Aki-chan, you go to the same school as us!?"

"She's wearing the school skirt, idiot."

"I just transferred today."

Takao looked at her up and down. She was wearing an orange hoodie with cat ears and the black skirt of the school. Now that he looked closer, Akira was really cute but she still had that usual expression of hers which minused some points. She blinked a couple of times and he grinned.

"Aki-chan~"

Takao grabbed both her hands in between his and held them close to him, "I will support you no matter what so join the basketball club as the manager~!" Midorima pulled him away by his collar, "Stop disturbing her, let's go." Akira watched as the the green-haired teen dragged her childhood friend away. Takao flailed his arms in the air, failing to get out of his partner's grasp.

"Aki-chan, I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget about what I said about the basketball club~!"

"I like strawberry flavoured milk!" She yelled back.

"I know~!"

Midorima questioned the conversation the two were having in his mind as he dragged Takao away. He shook his head and ignored the thought as the two left the female teen's sight. Takao sighed as his best friend released him, "Aki-chan would be perfect as the manager of the club." Midorima turned to him, "Why do you want her to become the manager?"

Takao climbed onto the bicycle, "'Cause she's fun!" Midorima grunted as he climbed into the wooden cart, "She doesn't seem like the type that would be." The male in front of him started to pedal, "Just trust me. Oh, and can I ask you a question?" Midorima kicked back, "What?" Takao turned around to face him slightly with a playful grin on his face,

"Where's the best place to buy strawberry milk?"

* * *

><p>"Aki-chan~! I have come for you my love~!"<p>

Akira turned to see the sliding door slammed open and Takao skipping into the room with a rather embarrassed looking Midorima tailing behind him. The raven-haired male pulled her up from her sitting position, spun her around before presenting the dairy drink on her desk.

"I have come with your bribe!" Takao announced.

She picked up the drink and opened it, "Bribe accepted."

He chuckled for a bit before sliding the club registration form towards her. Akira picked it up, examining the piece of paper while drinking her strawberry milk. She looked over to Midorima, "Ne, Shin-san, is it really alright for me to be the manager?" Midorima tensed up a bit when he heard his new nickname but ignored it and answered the question, "We talked to the coach and captain before and they said it would be a great help."

She nodded and signed the papers before handing it back to Takao who excused himself and dashed out of the room. Midorima watched as Takao left and turned back to Akira who continued to silently drink her strawberry-flavoured dairy product, "Is strawberry milk your favourite drink or something?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't hate it."

Akira's eyes wandered towards his left hand which was carrying a small turtle stuff toy, "So, why do you carry those things anyway?" She said, remembering the horse statue. He pushed up his glasses, "They are my lucky item of the day." She nodded, accepting that piece of information. "Is that why you were asking for my birthday the other day? To find out my horoscope?" Midorima nodded.

This girl didn't find it weird like the others usually did and just accepted it. Midorima in a way gained respect for her because of that. He continued to wait for Takao to come back before remembering that the girl in front of him was also a Cancer.

"Here," He held out the turtle towards her. She finished drinking the milk and turned to look at the stuff toy, "Why are you giving it to me? Isn't it your lucky item?" "I have another one, so you can have this one." Her black eyes met with his before she took the toy from his hand. She checked out the cute turtle and let a slight smile make it's way to her face. Midorima hid his surprisement. That was the first time he saw the girl have a reaction towards anything.

A few seconds later, Takao came skipping back into the room and his eyes landed on the turtle in Akira's hand. She held it out to him, "Shin-san, gave it to me." Takao's eyes widened, "But why? It's his lucky item." "I have another one." Midorima said.

The teen flung himself towards Akira, "Oh, I gave the form straight to our coach and he already accepted you as the manager, isn't that great?! You'll have to come to all our after-school practices!" Akira just nodded, "That's fine and all but can you leave?" Takao took a step back dramatically, "W-W-What?! Aki-chan how mean can you get?!" She shook her head,

"I'm telling you to leave because class already started."

"EH?! Shin-chan?!"

"He left a few minutes ago."

* * *

><p>"I'm Natsume Akira and I'll be your manager from here on out."<p>

Akira said as she bowed in front of the basketball club. Cheers and clapping were heard as the team celebrated on gaining a female manager. The captain stood forward, "Takao and Midorima told me about you. Natsume-san, I'm Otsubo Taisuke, the captain." He shook her hand with a polite smile.

After the introductions, all the players went back to practicing and Akira went over to get the towels and water bottles ready for them when they were done. She sat down on the bench, folding the towels as she watched the team play.

"It seems they have more motivation than usual." She looked behind her to see Coach Nakatani behind her. Akira cocked her head to the side, "Really?" He nodded at her, "It must have been your influence. Thanks for joining." She shook her head telling the teacher she didn't mind doing it. _Well, I was bribed._

After Coach left, Takao came running over, panting and sweating. She held out a towel to him, "You seem tired." He nodded with a grin and took the towel before wiping his face with it. Takao looked over the side of the bench and noticed a familiar turtle sitting there next to her. He picked it up and seriously balanced it on her head. After checking it wouldn't fall off he gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, you're ready for anything now!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You'll see~!"

The raven-haired male moved out of the way and let his teammates have a full view of Akira. She stayed silent and dazed off, looking at the other end of the court. After a few seconds, the two heard a loud scream,

"MOE~!"

And a loud thump was heard as Midorima hit Takao on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY guys, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it! reviews would be wonderful and the more reviews the faster i update 3 ~ thanks again! **


	2. Benefits of Being Midorima Shintaro

What A Lucky Strike Chapter 2: Benefits of Being Midorima Shintaro

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"I'm joining in."<p>

"Natsume? Why?"

"I want to meet these friends of yours."

Akira pulled up her bag properly onto her shoulder. Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses. Why would she want to meet them anyway? She patted her uniform down as she pushed her chair in, "I didn't know you had any other friends." His eye twitched. Midorima was starting to get used to this sarcastic attitude of hers. He had been hanging out with her, alongside Takao for the past two weeks.

Sometimes, Takao would decide he was busy and run away to who-knows-where and would just leave Akira and Midorima alone. The two didn't really care anyway, (which Takao got mad about) so they would just hang out together. And once again, Takao ran off leaving them right after school ended, claiming he had to 'handle a few things.'

The two walked over towards the classroom door, sliding it and let the female behind him go through first. "It's up to you." He said, closing the door behind them. She opened up her bag, slipping out a small notebook and pen, "We don't have practice today and I don't have anything to do." Akira flipped the page, "There's no homework either, so it's fine." The two turned the corner and walked down the stairs.

"Don't you have to study or something?" He asked while she put her notebook away. Akira gave him a thumbs up, "I'm pretty good when it comes to the last minute." Midorima pulled up his bag, "It's not something to be proud of, Natsume." Akira waved her hand, gesturing that he shouldn't worry about that. Well, it's not like he cared or anything.

The two reached the exit; Midorima walked over to his shoe locker and swapped his school shoes. She walked over to him with her phone out, "Shin-san, let's go now." He nodded and watched as she tapped away on the device. Akira held it out towards him, "You said you were meeting up at four, right? We have fifteen minutes." Midorima sighed and the pair continued to walk. Midorima and Akira left the building, joining the parade of Shuutoku students that were leaving the school.

Midorima and Akira quickly arrived at the park. She observed her surroundings, noticing a few teens playing street basketball. They all seemed to get along despite being from different schools. Midorima started walking towards them with Akira slowly trailing behind him. She consciously hid slightly behind him, which the green-haired male noticed but didn't really pay any attention.

A blond turned his head towards them, grabbing the basketball to stop the game. "Midorimacchi, you finally made it!" His friends turned towards Midorima and gave a few greetings. Akira moved to Midorima's side and almost straight away the blond noticed her, "Huh? Midorimacchi, who is this?" She bowed, "I'm Natsume Akira-sama." The blond jumped in surprise before bowing back respectfully, "E-EH?! U-Um, I'm K-Kise Ryouta!" She nodded and Midorima grunted at his stupidity.

"Don't believe just anything you hear, idiot."

"Eh?! So, she isn't Natsume-sama?!"

Akira bit her lip.

"No, actually, I'm Natsume-ojou-sama."

"You. Stop that."

The green-haired teen hit her on the head and she mumbled before rubbing her head, trying to ease the pain. She stood back straight, only to meet blue orbs in front of her. It was a blue-haired teen that was probably around the same age as her. Akira tilted her head to the side questionably, _Was he always there?_

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." He bowed. Akira snapped out of her daze and bowed back lazily, "Yeah, nice to meet you." She didn't even notice the guy was there. But she wasn't going to say anything about that. The boy turned towards a tall, red-head behind him. The guy had a tough expression on which she Akira really didn't get in this situation.

"Kagami Taiga."

"Natsume Akira."

"…"

The two, as if on cue, turned their heads away from each other in a flash. Akira's eye twitched and Kagami clenched his fist. The two thought the same thing: _"She/He seems like a pain."_

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "What do you guys want?" Kise grinned and turned towards the female who was still irritated, "It's great to hang out with friends! Isn't that right, Ojoucchi?" Akira looked at him, "Who the hell is Ojoucchi?" Midorima pointed at her, "It's you, Natsume." She gave a nod to her classmate and then looked at Kise, "Are you joking or just stupid?" "That was mean, Ojoucchi?!" Kise sobbed.

"He's just stupid. Please ignore him, Natsume-san." Kuroko dead-panned. The blond sobbed harder after receiving a second blow. She shook her head. _Well, whatever._ Midorima fixed his bag, "If you don't want anything, I'm leaving." Kise held the basketball to his chest, "Midorimacchi! You shouldn't just leave like that!" He turned to Akira who looked at him with dead fish eyes, "Ojoucchi, help me convince him to stay! You're his girlfriend right?"

Silence.

Midorima turned deep red and Akira just stared. She jerked a thumb behind her, "Sorry to break it to you but I'm not dating that guy." Kise blinked a couple of times, "Eh? Really? But Midorimacchi has no female friends besides Momoicchi and they barely even talk." Akira looked at Midorima, eyes full of true pity.

"You've had a sad life up until now, haven't you, Shin-san?"

"Shut up."

"It's okay, tsunderes are supposed to act like they don't care about the opposite sex."

"Go die."

"That's not a good thing to say to a friend, Shin-san."

He pushed up his glasses before letting out an irritated sigh. The green-haired teen turned his back on the group and began walking away. Akira bowed towards the boys near her and followed Midorima as he turned the corner of the street.

Kagami took the ball out of Kise's hands and began to bounce it, "Who the hell was she supposed to be?" Kuroko turned to him, "Kagami-kun, you should really start to learn how to listen to others." Kagami felt a twitch, "That's not what I meant! I mean, why the hell is a girl hanging out with that weirdo!?"

Kise was grinning ear to ear at the fact that Midorima somehow gained a female friend. "I can't help but wonder~" He said as he stole the ball off Kagami and made a dunk.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Akira explained. Takao burst out laughing as Midorima held the urge to knock the teen out. She continued to sip on the strawberry milk that Takao gave her. The girl was currently in the middle of reading a novel. It was pretty good despite the fact it had to do with gruesome murders and the scarring minds of criminals. It was pretty interesting but at the same time not really.<p>

"I can't believe it, Shin-chan!" Takao took a breath, "It's bad enough you've never had a girlfriend but, having no female FRIENDS!?" He continued on, clutching onto his stomach. Midorima had enough and threw his notebook at Takao which, as expected from the best lucky shooter, landed right on his face.

"Facebook." Akira commented.

"Aki-chan, please don't say that. It really hurts more then it looks."

"Hn."

Takao held onto the book and placed it to his side so that the ace shooter wouldn't able to get a hold of it in case he decided to tease him again. The raven-haired teen peeked over to Akira who decided to just continue on with her reading quietly. Takao leaned back on his chair, "What do you think of Kise, Aki-chan?" He asked.

She looked up from the book, "Why are you asking?" He pursed his lips, "No reason really~" Akira raised an eyebrow. Midorima stood up, grabbing some papers and pushing his chair back in. "I have to drop off these extra handouts back to the teacher, I'll see you guys later." Then left the room. Takao looked at his retreating form the back at Akira who was also watching him leave.

"So? What's your answer?" He asked, still interested. Akira closed her book and checked if the bookmark was properly in the pages. She placed it down on her lap and brought her fingers to her desk, absentmindedly tapping on the wood with her long nails. Takao watched as she leaned back on her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"He's an idiot."

"Te-chan?"

"He's okay."

"Kagami?"

"He seems like a pain."

Her childhood friend chuckled. This was kind of what he expected from her but Takao was surprised that he could still remember how she acted and how she reacted to people. The pair continued to chat; it was like they never separated back then.

After a few minuted Midorima came back in and took his seat once again. He opened up his boxed lunch and pulled out his chopsticks. Akira and Takao leaned closer to check out what the ace had for lunch. Takao let out a gasp, "WOAH, this looks awesome, Shin-chan!" Akira looked up at his green eyes, "Who made it?" She stared and bit her lip as she tried to hold back a retort.

The lunch looked really pretty. That was the only way to describe it's looks. Well, it did look delicious and all but that was kind of the second priority since the massive love heart in the rice section kind of stole the spotlight. Takao began to snicker and Akira picked out a bit of the omelette with her chopsticks that she had laying on top of her own lunch box. "Why don't you just eat your own, Natsume?" Midorima half-complained and she ignored him.

Akira started chewing the piece of stolen food and she felt sweetness erupt from the dish. She covered her mouth with her hand and chewed it really fast before swallowing it really fast. Takao leaned on the desk with his arm, "Too sweet?" She nodded silently. The brunette took a quick sip of the strawberry milk beside her then turned to Midorima, "Why is the omelette so sweet?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders as he ate, "It's not that sweet." Takao pointed at the love heart, "Shin-chan, who made your lunch?"

"My younger sister." He answered.

"Eh? You have a younger sister?" Akira questioned. Takao moved away from the boxed lunch, "I've known about her but I've never met her before." She looked towards the raven-haired teen, "Really? Then we should go meet her." He grinned back, "Sounds like a plan." The two clapped each other's hands together.

Midorima felt irritation dive back into him, "Why are you two just making plans up? Who says you can just go meet my family?" Akira looked at him a bored expression danced on her face, "I thought it'd be respectable of me to tell your parents that you have now gained a female friend. I mean, according to the conversation yesterday, you don't have any female friends." That was when Midorima decided to take his phone out and send a 'polite' text to Kise.

The two beside the green-haired male were puzzled a bit by his sudden action but decided to ignore it and wait for Midorima's answer. The glasses-wearing teen looked at the two before sighing and agreeing. Takao fist-pumped Akira and grinned, "Nice job, Aki-chan." She nodded silently as the conversation switched from talking about Midorima's family to what Takao decided to do about the moldy piece of bread he found in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Takao and Akira looked up at the fairly large traditional Japanese home in front of them. Midorima was a few steps in front of him, "Hey, are you coming in or not?" The two snapped out of their trance and walked over and entered the house. They took off their shoes while Midorima entered with an 'I'm home' greeting. Takao excitedly walked deeper into the house, "Excuse us~" Akira trailed behind him, hands in the pockets of her cat hoodie, "Excuse me." She said in monotone.<p>

"Oh, Shi-chan, you're home. Welcome back." A woman appeared with a traditional kimono on. She was beautiful and she even had a calming atmosphere around her. "Mother, I'm home." Midorima greeted. Takao didn't even try to hold back his shock. "EH? Mother?!" He looked over to the woman who simply smiled and brought the sleeve of her kimono up to her face.

"You're like one of those perfect Japanese women, Ma'm!" Takao exclaimed. "It's called a Yamato Nadeshiko." Akira corrected. The woman chuckled, "Oh please, you two flatter me. My name is Shino; I'm Shi-chan's mother." Akira turned to check out Midorima's expression. It was a mix of annoyance and boredom. "Well, that explains why this guy's name is Shintaro." Akira realized.

"May I ask for your names?" She asked politely. Takao smiled and bowed, "Takao Kazunari, I'm in the same basketball team as him." Shino smiled back and nodded. She then turned to Akira, waiting for her introduction. The brown-haired girl bowed, "I'm Natsume Akira, I'm the manager of the team." Even Akira knew when not to do stupid introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for taking care of Shi-chan." Shino said and then focused her gaze on Akira who widened her eyes slightly, noticing the attention that was given to her. "You're the manager, correct?" Akira nodded at the question. "Are you perhaps Shi-chan's girlfriend too?" Shino asked innocently.

"Sure, I guess."

"E-EH? Aki-chan?!"

"Natsume, what do you think you're saying?!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding."

Shino chuckled as she watched the trio get into a small argument. Girlfriend or not, she was glad Akira became friends with her son. It gave the poor young woman some hope that her son would get married one day; even if it was just a bit.

In the midst of the conversation, a loud thump was heard and running footsteps was the only thing that was heard. Next minute, a girl with black hair and green eyes came and crashed the party. She hugged her brother tightly from the back, eyes glaring at Akira. "Onii-sama, who is this girl?!" Akira heard Midorima sigh. So, this was the younger sister. She seemed even more fun to tease then her older brother.

Takao was covering his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. At this moment he was completely getting ignored. The younger girl stared Akira down as if telling her to leave the home. "This is Natsume Akira, a friend of mine." Midorima stated rather annoyed at the touchiness of his sister. Akira felt the glare go stronger and that was when she finally go it.

Akira pointed her index finger at the younger girl, "This is probably the reason you don't have any female friends, Shin-san." The black-haired girl let go of her brother, taking a step forward in front of him defensively, "Just what do you mean by that!?" She asked angrily. Akira gave an indifferent look as she blocked out the snickering from Takao.

The older female jabbed the younger sister on the forehead, "You are the perfect example of a brother complex." The girl blushed and moved backwards, rubbing her forehead. "B-B-B-Brother c-complex?!" She questioned before pointing an accusing finger at Akira who just shrugged not really caring. Shino sighed softly, "Sorry, Akira-chan. This is my youngest, Hana." Akira looked back at the woman, "Yeah, no problem."

Hana stomped her foot, "Mother, how can you just take her side like that?! Who know's she could be just fooling around with Onii-sama!" That was when Takao decided he couldn't handle it anymore and he erupted with laughter. Midorima, who decided that was enough, whacked Hana on the head. She groaned in pain and turned to him, "Onii-sama, what was that for?!" Midorima's eye twitched, "It's because you're saying such useless stuff. Be nicer to her, she came all the way here to meet you."

Hana blinked a couple of times before looking at Akira who still had that indifferent look on her face. "Why?" She asked quietly. Akira's eyes wandered to the garden, "Was just wondering who slapped a love heart on Shin-san's rice." Hana blazed red and Akira wasn't sure of it was embarrassment or just anger causing it. "The omelette was really sweet though." Akira continued on and Midorima felt as if she was planning something.

"You ate it?!" Hana was mad.

Akira decided the only way to truly get the amusement out of this situation was to lie.

"Your Onii-sama fed it to me." The brunette lied. Before Midorima could say anything, Takao grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, muffling any sounds that came out. Shino stood there, quietly laughing as she watched the scene unfold. She had to admit Akira was just like she was back in her youth. Shino found that sarcastic and teasing attitude of hers really familiar. It was probably the reason why she liked the girl the moment they met.

Hana clenched her fists, staring daggers at Akira. The high-schooler just stared back, no particular emotion in her eyes. "T-There's no way! Onii-sama doesn't have any female friends, let alone a girlfriend so why would he do t-that to you?!"_ Was this girl stupid or something?_ Akira let her hands warmly make their way back into the pockets of her hoodie. "Bro-com, just calm down. What, so your older brother has never fed you before?" Akira half-joked.

Hana was silent, a deep blush on her face. Akira got her hand, putting it in the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot a bullet. "Bullseye." She said and Hana stomped her foot, "S-S-Shut up! And who are you calling Bro-com?!" Akira leaned down towards her, hands on her waist, "Well, who else here has a brother complex?" She teased the younger female. Takao began to laugh again and Midorima was able to get out of the guy's grasp.

"Natsume, did you come here just to fight?" He asked, not even slightly mad that someone was in a fight with his sister. Akira stood back straight, "Not really, she kind of started it. I just couldn't help it, she's the easiest kind." Hana listened to the conversation, mad at both Akira and her precious older brother. Hana was mad at Akira for obvious reasons and she was mad at her Onii-sama because he wasn't taking her side at all. It almost seemed like he was on the highschool girl's side.

Her brother's friend patted her back, who was still recovering from his solo laughter party. "By easiest kind, she means you're just really easy to tease." Takao chuckled. Hana flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders. She took a serious stance and pointed right up at Akira who was talking to Midorima.

"I challenge you to a womanly battle!" Hana challenged with a smirk. Shino and Takao gasped dramatically and Midorima face-palmed. Akira faced her once again, scanning her challenger. She pointed down at her, "It seems I've already won." Hana didn't understand what Akira was talking about until she noticed that her finger was pointing at Hana's chest; or what should really be said is 'lack of chest.'

Hana turned extremely flustered. She's been able to scare off all the other annoying girls that were bothering her older brothers life but how come she won't just leave!? She snapped back into it when she heard laughter. More specifically, her Mother's.

"Akira-chan, I guess you win this round. How about some tea?" Shino walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. Akira nodded, "Thanks, it'd be really appreciative." She followed Shino into a room. Takao trailed along, happy from the events that had just happened. The three of them disappeared into the room, leaving only Hana and Midorima in the hallways.

Midorima turned to the opposite side of the hallway, heading straight to the kitchen. Hana watched and fidgeted a bit, "O-Onii-sama? W-Why are you going into the kitchen?" She asked. After a few seconds, Midorima came out with a plate of rice crackers in his hands. He pushed up his glasses with one hand, "That girl is the type to grudges if she want too. If you don't want to fall into embarrassment again I suggest you apologize." Hana crossed her arms, huffing as she turned her head, "Why should I!?"

"Shin-san, quickly pass the crackers before Bro-com steals you away."

They turned to the voice and saw Akira leaning on the floor, poking her head out of the open gap between the screen doors. With a bored look on her face, she gestured to Midorima to hand over the food. He walked over, fully sliding the doors open and placing the crackers on the table. Hana chased after her older brother and jumped into the room.

Shino served the tea whilst Hana continued to complain to her brother who wasn't even listening. She continued on, saying how bad it was to hang around girls like Akira. The girl who was the main reason of Hana's displeasure just continued to nibble on the crackers as Takao beside her talked to Shino. All of a sudden, Hana raised her voice louder.

She stood up and pointed down at the sitting girl,

"She is the worst type of girl!"

"I bet that's what you say about all the girls your brother happens to make eye contact with. Just give it a rest, Bro-com."

Hana sat back down. There was no way she was going to admit defeat to this poor excuse for a woman. She watched as the Akira just continued to eat while Takao was laughing and commenting on various things. Akira stopped eating and made direct eye contact with Hana which surprised the younger girl. The brunette looked at the green-eyed girl then to her brother,

"Doesn't having Bro-com here, cock-block you from getting any girls?"

Takao had to hold Hana back as she decided that she would answer that question by throwing the wooden table at Akira's face.

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

Kise hummed quietly to himself as he took out his phone after hearing the alert on his phone. He clicked on the text that 'Midorimacchi' had decided to send him. The blond waited for it to open and almost dropped the phone in pain,

_From: Midorimacchi_

_Kise, go die._

Kise ran to his captain's second year classroom. He slid the door open and attacked the poor male. "Kasamatsu-senpai, Kasamatsu-senpai! What does it mean when someone tells you to die?!"

Kasamatsu felt a twitch before he kicked the blond off of him and onto the floor,

"It means go die!

"Not you too, senpai!"

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 3: Benefits of Being Prince Takao

"Aki-chan, I have come for you my lo-ARGH!"

"It's too early for your bullshit, Kazunari."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to goldenflash100 for beta-reading this chapter for me. Go check out her stories, she's doing awesome! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of W.A.L.S ! Reviews would be LOVE and motivation for me ;D**


	3. Benefits of Being Prince Takao

Chapter 3: Benefits of Being Prince Takao

"Talking"

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>"Aki-chan! Look at my drawing!" The young boy said, running towards her with a large piece of paper in his hands. He halted and shoved the sheet in front of her face. The girl blinked a couple of times and took the drawing out of his hands. She placed the drawing on the table, "Kazunari, what's this supposed to be?" A younger Akira asked as she pointed at the colorful figure. <em>

_Takao pouted, "It's me! I'm a prince!" He proclaimed proudly. The raven-haired child grinned proudly at his announcement. His eyes travelled down to his friend next to him who was still examining the amazing piece of art work. Akira tilted her head a bit, her dark black eyes scanned the page. "There's no such thing as a prince. Fairy tales don't exist." She deadpanned. _

_Takao withdrew a bit out of shock. His female classmates always talked about how they were going to become princesses. How come she didn't? "Aki-chan, how could you say that?!" He asked like it was illegal. She stood up, "You're in the first grade now, grow up a bit, Kazunari." Akira turned her back from him. He pouted, feeling defeated. _

_Akira began to walk away from the boy. She packed up her coloring pencils and lunchbox and stuffed them away in her backpack. She hoisted it onto her shoulder and made her way towards the exit. School was already finished and she wanted to go home. Before she could leave a hand caught her own and Akira was forcefully stopped. _

_Black eyes met silvery-blue ones and Akira found herself in front of a still-pouting Takao. He moved his hand away, "Why don't you believe in fairy tales, Aki-chan?" She sighed, "Because they aren't real. No one can fall in love with someone that fast." Akira watched Takao's expression get a bit sad. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but what she was saying was true. But all of a sudden a bright smile danced on his face._

_"Then, Aki-chan; I'll be your prince and stay with you forever!" _

* * *

><p>"Akira, get up! Kazunari-kun, is waiting for you!" She heard her mother yell from the kitchen. She groaned and got up but before she could do anything else, the door was flung open and there stood Takao in his school uniform and bag lazily slung over his shoulder. Akira stared at him and he posed,<p>

"Aki-chan, I have come for you my lo-ARGH!"

She threw a novel at his face.

"It's too early for your bullshit, Kazunari."

Akira shoved him outside her room, informing him that she still needed to change into her school uniform. She quickly did and made her way down the stairs of her home, Takao beside her. He skipped down while she tiredly stomped. The fact that Takao was that energetic in the mornings was pretty amazing.

The two left the house and a one-sided conversation began. Takao did most of the talking while Akira just nodded and added her own opinion from time to time. This is what happened during their whole journey to the school.

"Aki-chan, we're having a training camp soon. Captain told me to inform you so you knew!" Takao said. She looked his way, "Really? When?" "Next week." He answered happily. Akira turned away from him and just continued to look straight ahead. There was going to be a training camp and she naturally had to come since she is the manager of the basketball team. It wasn't like she didn't want to come but Akira couldn't help but feel rather useless just standing there, handing out towels and water bottles.

But when she had mentioned this to the team they had disagreed completely, saying that she was completely necessary. Akira still didn't know if they were hiding anything in what they were saying but according to her childhood friend, the team members were glad they had a female manager. It was like the poor teens weren't allowed to even look at a girl.

Akira walked on, listening to Takao sing some song he heard on the radio. Soon, they made it to school and split up as they headed towards their homerooms.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop following me around, Kazunari." Akira said as she sped up. He pursed his lips and played with the keychain on his bag, "Why not, Aki-chan?" She looked back at him, "'Cause you're annoying." He gave a playful frown and caught up to her, "It's fine, Aki-chan. There's no one here to annoy you anyway!" <em>

_"There's you…" She mumbled underneath her breath. He gave her a questioning look and she told him not to worry about it. Takao went on and on about his day while Akira continued to listen. It was always like this; he followed her home and she would just go with it. _

_Akira heard him pause and she looked back when he stopped walking. She noticed that he gripped the straps of his backpack. Takao looked at her, a sad look on his eyes. "Aki-chan, why are you always alone anyway?" He asked. Akira let her eyes wander down to the ground, "Because people are annoying." She said. He had a hurtful look in his eyes, "Does that mean you hate me?" Akira stared at him for a while. Takao looked like he was going to cry any second._

_"Do you think I'd let you walk home with me if I hated you?" She turned her back from him and continued to walk. Akira heard a pleasant laugh escape his lips and soon found herself on the floor. She felt her eye twitch as she tried to push Takao off of her, "Get off, Kazunari!" He laughed and held on tighter, "No way, Aki-chan~!" _

* * *

><p>Akira fixed up her books and stuffed them in her school bag before turning to look out the window. It was a really good day. Her eyes narrowed when she saw something flying across the sky. Akira leaned closer and opened the window quickly, trying to fully understand what the flying object was. Akira felt a wave of confusion as she leaned back, "Why the hell was a basketball flying in the sky?" She asked herself before she saw Takao running incredibly fast below.<p>

He was running for his life around the campus. Before Akira could call out to him she saw a basketball hit him like a headshot. She felt pity for him as she watched Takao fall face-first on the ground. Akira climbed out of the window, earning a few odd looks from her classmates. "Great, it would have been terrible if I was on the third floor." Akira sighed in relief before running off to Takao.

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching beside him and holding her skirt down. He was silent and she tried poking him but he wasn't moving. "Takao, are you dead?" She asked but the only thing she got was twitch. Akira turned to Midorima who was panting lightly. He relaxed and pushed his glasses up, "Natsume, what are you doing here?" Midorima asked.

"Nothing much," She answered and pointed at Takao, "What did he do now?" The two turned their attention to Takao who slowly got up. They watched in silence as the male rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. He looked up at them, "You didn't have to hit me that hard, Shin-chan! All I did was make a joke about your lunch!" Midorima smacked him on the head.

"Don't talk about it!" He growled. Takao took a step back so he was behind Akira. He looked into her black eyes, "Can you believe he's being so mean just because I said his lunch looked cute?!" Takao watched as Midorima made his way to the basketball that was on the ground and decided to continue on, "Especially, because Hana-chan made it~!"

Akira stood there as she watched a basketball smack Takao right in the face.

* * *

><p><em>"What kind of boys do you like, Aki-chan?" Takao asked with a red tint on his cheeks. Akira looked up from her picture book and gave him a confused look. "Why are you asking? You don't usually talk about this." She commented and returned to the book. He rolled to his side, facing away from Akira. Akira looked at him through the corner of her eye and she was sure he'd fall off that bean-bag chair if he kept leaning the other way.<em>

_"I… I just want to know!" He exclaimed loudly. She could almost hear the nervousness in his voice. Takao was acting strange; he never asks these types of questions so seriously. Akira closed her book, "Let's see…" She heard him fidgeting on the other side and couldn't help but give a small smirk. "I like boys that are models." Akira lied. _

_A loud thump was heard and Akira turned to Takao who had landed on the floor, face-down. She held in a laugh and stood up, "Here," Akira said, holding out her hand. He peeked up at her before shaking his head, "I'm not going to get up!" He pouted. She sighed and walked over to the bookshelf. Akira slid the picture book back into the shelf and made her way to her bag._

_"I'm going to leave the library now so if you don't want to come just stay there." She told him and quickly left the building. Akira didn't actually leave and just stood outside of the library, waiting to see what Takao would do. She heard footsteps and out came Takao panting. "Hey! Why'd you just leave me?!" He asked, running towards her. "Your question annoyed me. I'm a first grader, what do you expect me to say?" Akira deadpanned._

_Takao only crossed his arms, "So, you don't like models?" She scratched her cheeks, "It depends on how they look. Maybe when I'm older; like when I'm in big-kid school." Takao nodded and his familiar grin danced it's way back onto his face. Akira raised an eyebrow, "Why are grinning like that?" _

_The boy continued to smile brightly, _

_"Because I thought you would replace me, Aki-chan!"_

* * *

><p>She stared at the basketball she was holding. Why was she doing this again? That's right she was bribed with strawberry milk. Akira really couldn't help but still feel guilty that she was the manager when she didn't really know that much when it came to basketball. She let out a disappointed sigh.<p>

"What's wrong, Akira?"

The brunette turned to the direction of the voice and there stood Miyaji Kiyoshi. He was an upperclassman in both the club and school so naturally she bowed to greet him. She had heard that many of the club members complain on how strict he was and how scary he was but she didn't really see what there was to complain about. To her, he was a pretty great guy who she considered attractive in a way; not that she would actually say it out loud though.

"Senpai, should I really be the manager of the club?" She asked bluntly. He stared at her for a few seconds before ruffling her hair with his hand, "I wouldn't worry about it." Miyaji looked at the freshmen who were practicing, "With you around these idiots actually work hard every practice." Akira held the basketball to her chest, "I don't really know that much when it comes to basketball." She admitted.

"But you don't mind learning right?" The girl heard him ask. She looked up at him. His eyes were focused on the mini-matches in front of him but she could tell he was paying attention to her. Akira's eyes wandered back to the basketball in her hands. She turned her whole body in Miyaji's direction, "Yeah, I'd like to learn more. Thanks for everything, senpai." Akira bowed and smiled softly when the two made eye contact.

"I SAW THAT!"

The pair looked over at Takao who was pointing towards Akira.

"What-"

"That smile you gave Miyaji-senpai just now!"

"Takao, shut up and practice before I throw a pineapple at you." Miyaji's voice was extremely threatening. Takao hesitated a bit before jogging off to one of the other courts to meet with Midorima. The upperclassman took her clipboard off the bench and ripped out a bit of paper. She watched him curious of what he was doing as the blond wrote down something quickly.

He gave a sheet to her, "Here's my number. You can contact me if you need any help or questions." Akira took it from him, a rare smile not leaving even once. Miyaji was a really nice guy; probably only to her but to no one else. Well, she is a girl after all.

She bowed as he ran off to join the others practice. Akira walked over to the bench and sat down as she picked up her bag. She took her phone out and registered Miyaji's number into her contacts. While she checked out her phone, Akira found that she had a missed call from an unknown number.

Akira headed outside the gym and called the number. She heard the other side pick up, "Hello?"

"Ah, you finally called!" She heard a male's voice. "Sorry, who are you?" Akira asked and the male at the other end sigh in disappointment. "Don't you remember me?" He asked. "Answer the damn question." She said.

"Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta! Remember now?" He said happily. She stayed a quiet a bit before realizing it was the idiot she met at the park when she decided to follow Midorima that day. The brunette relaxed her shoulders,

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm actually outside the gates of Shuutoku High."

"Why are you-"

"Pick me up, Ojoucchi!"

And he hung up.

Akira sighed before running back into the gym and telling the Coach she would be out for a while. She made her way to the front gates and her eyes caught the blond leaning on the wall in his school uniform. He noticed her walking towards him and ran to her. "Ojoucchi!" Kise called out before getting kicked in the stomach. "How the hell did you get my number, Ryouta?" She asked as her leg was still in it's kicking position.

He groaned and rubbed his belly in pain, "I-I asked Momoicchi for it...Ow!" The blond answered still whining in pain. Akira tried to think about whetherggt she knew anyone that went by the name Momoi and there wasn't any. Then she remembered how Kise told her that Midorima's only female companion was named Momoi, or how he called it 'Momoicchi'.

Akira grabbed the sleeve of his blazer and tugged it lightly, earning a confused look from the blond. "I'll bring you to Shin-san." He smiled brightly and nodded, letting her drag him to the gym. On the way Kise let out a chuckle, "Ojoucchi, don't we look cute together?" He chirped, pointing towards their reflection on a glass window. Akira was holding onto Kise's sleeve by the end and she was short compared to him so they looked like they matched.

Kise stopped moving which caused Akira to stop as well. He was in his thoughts and after a few seconds he snapped back into reality, "Let's do this, Ojoucchi!" The blond grinned and leaned in closer to Akira to whisper in her ear.

Akira's dark eyes widened and she looked up at the grinning male, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Takao panted heavily as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He looked over to the benches, hoping to find Akira there with some water bottles but she wasn't there. Now that he noticed, where was she this whole time?<p>

Just before he was going to ask, he heard a familiar bland voice. "I'm back." Takao heard her say. He jogged over to her but stopped when he saw the blond teen behind her with one of his model-smiles on. Kise waved, "Hope I'm not intruding~!" Takao felt his sweat drop, "You don't really look like you care anyway..."

Takao froze when his eyes caught something. It was something that shouldn't even be happening right in front of him. The childhood friend pointed down at Akira's hand which was holding onto Kise's tightly. "WHA- WHA- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Akira watched how Takao began to flail his arms, even calling Midorima to come by his side.

Akira let go of Kise's hand, "Actually, he kept wandering off when I was trying to bring him here so I had to hold his hand or else he would've been on the other side of the campus by now." Takao blinked and leaned closer to Akira, placing his hands on his childhood friend's shoulders. "Nothing is happening between the two of you, right?"

Midorima cleared his throat while Kise laughed. "Sadly, nothing is happening between Ojoucchi and I." He finished. Takao let out a sigh of relief before hugging her with fake tears running down his cheeks. "I thought you lost your innocence, Aki-chan!" Akira scrunched up her nose, "That sounds disgusting."

Kise clapped, "Okay, aren't you guys curious to know why I'm here?" He asked but the only person that was paying attention to him was Midorima and he was only half-listening. Takao was still fussing and Akira was still making stupid remarks to everything he was saying. Kise bit his lip, not surrending defeat. He pulled out a flyer, "Look, a festival!" That grabbed the Shuutoku trio's attention.

"Why the hell is there a festival at this time of the year?"Akira asked, face squashed by Takao's hands. "Festivals are usually in summer and it's Spring right now." Midorima agreed, folding his arms. Kise shook his head excitedly, "It's a special one where you can watch cherry blossoms too!" He continued on, "Everyone wears their yukatas!"

Takao let go of Akira and took the flyer out of the blonds hands, "Looks fun!" Akira let her arms fall to her sides, "So your going, Kazunari?" He nodded at her. Her black eyes looked to her side, "I'm only going if everyone wears a yukata." Midorima turned towards her and sent her a glare. She only shrugged her shoulders, "I think you'll look hot, Shin-san."

A huge red blush appeared on Midorima's face before he turned his back on them, "I-Idiot, d-don't say s-stuff like t-that!" And Akira, Kise and Takao watched as he stormed off. Kise chuckled a bit, "It's amazing you can say that in front of his face like that." Akira only shook her head and pointed back at the flyer, "I'll go 'cause I'll make Bro-com make Shin-san wear a yukata. Kazunari, you wear one too." She ordered Takao who saluted.

Kise grinned happily, "Great, I wanted you guys to go! I'll see you later, Ojoucchi!" Before anyone knew it, the teen already dashed out of the school.

* * *

><p><em>Akira was never the social type. She didn't like playing around with dolls or balls either. People said she was very mature and complimented her but Akira never felt that it was truly a good thing or a bad thing. She was never into playing with other children but there was always one boy that kept following her around. At first she thought that he was just pitying her because she was always alone but he was always by her side every day. <em>

_"Aki-chan, where are you going?" Takao asked. Akira and her mother looked back at him. She looked up at her mother who had a sad look on her face. The young girl looked at the boy, "I'm leaving the school." He stared at her in shock before tears fell down his chubby cheeks. "B-But why?! Do you h-hate me?" _

_The woman beside her gave a sad look, "Kazunari-kun, it's okay you can still be friends." She said and pushed Akira forward towards Takao. The brunette didn't know what to do so she awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later and when you're older." _

_He looked up and wiped his tears away before forcing smile. "Yeah, I'll see you later!" Akira smiled softly before taking her mother's hand and walking towards the exit of the school. She turned back towards him to see Takao's tears dripping down his face, his smile never disappearing. _

_"You shouldn't go crying so easily, Kazunari. Princes aren't supposed to cry." _

* * *

><p>"Aki-chan, take a seat!" Takao patted his lap, enthusiastically. Akira grabbed the basketball out of Midorima's hand and threw it straight at Takao's head. He let out a yelp before dodging the ball and letting it hit the wall. The raven-haired male gasped and stared at the newly formed dent before crawling backwards away from it. He turned to Akira, "Y-You could've killed me!" Akira straightened her posture and picked up the clipboard beside her,<p>

"It wasn't that bad."

"You made a dent!"

"Captain, here's the data."

"Don't ignore me, Aki-chan!"

Akira gave him an annoyed look after she passed the clipboard to Otsubo. The captain gave her a nod of thanks, "Ah, Natsume-san, will you be coming to the training camp?" She picked up her bag, "Yeah, I hope I can help out." He gave her a smile, "Thanks, you'll be a great help." She bowed before waving goodbye to Midorima and Takao.

The brunette slung her bag over her shoulders and jogged over to the exit. Practice was really great and she could tell just how much the players worked. The first years worked hard especially since Miyaji was threatening to throw pineapples at them.

Akira turned the corner and made her way to the station. At home, her mother wouldn't shut up about some limited edition perfume you could only get in one store and she decided that letting her poor daughter go all the way to another place was the only way she could get it.

Akira ran at full speed and barely made it into the train. She sat down near an elderly woman and waited to arrive at her destination. Her black orbs traveled around the unit she was sitting in and saw a teen that looked around her age standing next to her seat, holding onto the pole to keep himself balanced.

He had neat black hair and had some of it cover his left eye. She sent glances his way from time to time and noticed the male was actually pretty good-looking. Just when Akira had stopped checking him out, the teen decided to take a seat right next to her. She immediately avoided eye contact and stared down at her lap. It was silent before she heard a chuckle beside her. Akira knew it wasn't the old lady since she was dead asleep, so it had to be the guy next to her.

She slowly turned her head to see the male smiling at her. She frowned slightly, "What's wrong?" His smile never disappeared, "Sorry, it's just you seemed so interested in me." Akira raised an eyebrow, "Who said that?" She asked and he leaned back on the train seat, "You've been stealing glances at me, correct?"

"I won't deny it."

"Your pretty fun, you know?"

"That's the first time I've heard that."

The brunette crossed her arms and he chuckled again. The two continued to chat and after a while he stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. "What are you doing?" She asked as he dragged her out of the train. "This is where your stopping, right? Akita?" He asked. She looked at the signs around the station, "Oh, we're here." Akira turned to the teen in front of her, "Name?"

The black-haired teen held out a hand to her and gave the female a dazzling smile, "I'm Himuro Tatsuya, nice to meet you." Akira nodded, taking the handshake, "Yeah, Natsume Akira." After the introductions, Akira found herself following him out of the station and into a café nearby. "Akira-chan, you go to Shuutoku, don't you?" Himuro asked, sitting down on the chair. Akira's eyes darted around her as she felt the angry stares from the female population in the shop burning into her.

"Yeah." She cautiously sat down. Himuro leaned onto the table, "Akira-chan, why are you here in Akita, anyway?" Akira ordered a glass of water from the waiter, "I'm here for some limited perfume." "Oh, I know what you're talking about." He also ordered water. Himuro then tilted his head a bit, "But you don't look like the type that would go buy perfume." "It's for my mother." She replied and he chuckled.

Himuro stood up and walked over to the exit, "Shall we go?" Akira stared at him with a blank expression. Her mother always said not to follow strangers but she knew the guy's name so he isn't considered a stranger, right? "Well, whatever." She muttered before following the handsome teen out of the café.

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

"Tatsu-san, what school do you go to?" Akira asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Oh, me? Yosen High, I just transferred a week ago." He answered. "You transferred too? I guess we're transfer student buddies." She stared ahead. "You transferred recently too? I guess we're 'transfer student' buddies when it comes to that." Himuro smiled.

"Wow, that makes me feel way better."

"Akira-chan, are you being serious or are you just joking?"

"Both."

And that is how Himuro Tatsuya and Natsume Akira became 'transfer student' buddies.

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW; <span>

Chapter 4: Benefits of Yosen High

"Why does Himuro get all the girls!?"

"I'm not-"

"When it comes to looks, Himuro is the boss level."

"Guys, I'm not that-"

"Can I go get more snacks?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I really like this chapter because of all the cute baby moments with Akira and Takao ^^ ! REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVE AND HELPS FOR FASTER UPDATES GUYS. OKAY. ;D THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING. ! THANKS FOR BETA-READING, goldenflash100 ! Oh, and do you guys have any idea of who you want Akira to end up with in the end? it's okay if they haven't actually met her yet but it's be great to hear opinions on who she should end up with, if you keep her personality in mind. :3_**

**_+ thanks to bad english reader (Guest) for pointing out the eye color thing. I changed it back to to black because as I was writing this chapter i totally forgot what eye color she had so thanks for pointing that out ^^ Sorry, I'll try not to make any other mistakes. D: _**


	4. Benefits of Yosen High

I decided I'd respond to the reviews I've gotten and I'm really happy everyone likes the story so far! **Karkitty- **thanks a lot! I'm glad I made it funny enough for you! **DrAnime203- **I loved writing their childhood and I wanted to create something that made their relationship special and unlike the others ones in the storyline. Oh, and for Murasakibara you'll find out in this chapter! **Demfeels-** Oh, and I am glad I made it super fluffy! Yup, lol Takao has love rivals, huh? ;) **NeitherSaneNorInsane- **Ahaha, it really does seem like she's building a harem doesn't it? and I love creating characters that are all straightforward, they seem more fun don't they? **CriminalMinds4ever- **Right now, it seems everyone wants her to end up with Takao, but who knows what'll happen in the future, haha~ **Savage Kill-** She's got the POWER! ;D **Guest(1)- ***cries* I'm so happy you love my humor omg! **Guest(2)- **Yeah, there really isn't that much HimuroXOC, I've been looking for some but I really can't find any too. :( And yes I agree that Himuro is like, SUPER handsome! **Mikosasesko- **I'm glad you love her. More MOE scenes are what I'm planning. I'm thinking about the poses though, like wouldn't she do it if she got bribed again? Ahaha, and thats what I was thinking when I made the connection with Akira and Takao. I was thinking that since he can deal with Midorima so well then he should've had someone harder to deal with. **Keeler Mimi-** Ahah, thanks for thinking it's great! **growl-** Oh my, now I need to make that happen~ With all those puns some remarks must escape Akira! **LadyDream3512-** OMG! thanks a lot! I didn't want her just being a manager y'know? I wanted her to act stupid but also be serious at the same time. **Duckuu-** Ahaha, thanks so much! Everyone loves TakaoXAkira right now, don't they? And there's that Himuro part too that everyone likes~

Okay, I'm done. Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Benefits of Yosen High<span>

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Akira had to find some way to repay Himuro. He happily showed her the way to the nearest perfume shop and continued to stay by her side afterwards as well. The male decided he wanted her to meet his basketball team after finding out she was the manager of the Shuutoku team. "You like basketball?" Himuro asked with that signature smile of his.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." She answered truthfully. They were inside school grounds and making their way to the school gym. "Why are the members of the team training and you're not?" Akira asked him. "I had something to take care of. Oh, come this way," Himuro gently pulled her by the elbow and dragged her into the gym quietly.

Akira felt a bit nervous as she walked behind Himuro, slightly hiding behind the tall teen. Naturally, she didn't let anyone see how nervous and uncomfortable she felt. "Hey, Himuros' back!" Fukui called back to the other members. Everyone turned towards Himuro, not noticing Akira's presence behind him. "Oi, Himuro, you're late-" The captain stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened when he saw a bit of brown hair sticking out behind Himuro.

Akira leaned a bit to the side, revealing her presence to the rest of the team. She saw the captain point at her with a flushed face, "W-What!? A g-girl?!" Akira moved to the side, awkwardly bowing. "Natsume Akira." She stated to the team. The captain staggered backwards silently before falling onto his knees, "Thank you, God! A girl has finally come to talk to me!" He praised the roof with tears.

The girl and the rest of the members watched. She couldn't help but feel a bit pitiful towards him. "She came with Himuro, remember? What makes you think she's here for you?" A male with whiteish-blonde hair stepped forward. He shook his head towards the power forward before turning to Akira with a bright smile, "Just ignore our captain," He held out a hand towards her, "I'm Fukui Kensuke, the vice-captain. The captain's name is Okamura Kenichi."

She took his hand politely, "Nice to meet you, Fukui-kun." Akira said which earned some curious glances. "Huuuh, Muro-chin, you smell like snacks~" The brunette looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a purple-haired giant looking down at Himuro. Honestly, Akira was surprised. She thought that Midorima was extremely tall but the guy she was currently looking at took the cake.

"We dropped by a cafe." Himuro answered. The tall male nodded before slowly turning to Akira who jumped a bit. "Eeeh, are you Muro-chin's friend~?" He asked and she nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm Natsume Akira." The brunette told him as he made his way towards her. Now, the teen was towering over her and she had to force her head to look up.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, nice to meet you, Natsu-chin~" He sang in monotone. Akira stared up at him and silence swept through the gym. The two kept their staring contest going and everyone else just watched to see what would happen. "Why do you talk like this~?" Akira asked bluntly, mimicking the way he talked.

The giant cocked an eyebrow at her and before he could say anything, Himuro interrupted. "Akira-chan is the manager of the Shuutoku basketball team." He announced in which the members of the team responded with surprised expressions. Okamura stood up, hearts in his eyes, "Ooh, Akira-chan, you like basketball? What a perfect girl!"

Akira moved away from him slowly, "Yeah, I guess…" The captain was really pitiful in her head. She looked towards him and asked a question which she regretted straight after, "Captain-san, do you have a girlfriend?" Okamura let out a shout of happiness. All the other teens stared at her, shocked. Akira stepped behind Himuro, taking cover in case the captain would blow up. Fukui pulled Okamura back before he could do anything else, "She didn't mean that she wanted to go out with you." He stated rather bluntly. Akira nodded her head a little too eagerly, "I asked since you looked really pitiful."

Okamura's eyes started to fill with tears and he began to cry. Himuro looked back to Akira with a slight frown on his handsome face, "Akira-chan, that wasn't very nice." Akira only shrugged, "Sorry about that." She mumbled quietly, hoping to get rid of Himuro's disapproving look towards her. He smiled soon after Akira apologized but she ignored it.

The brunette continued to talk to the other members of the team and even learnt some of the names of the players. "Oh, Akira-chan, let's exchange phone numbers, okay?" Fukui flung and arm around Akira's shoulders. She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Fukui, no fair!"

"There we go, Akira-chan. You're now registered~"

"You too, Ken-chan."

"WAAH! SHE'S CALLING HIM KEN-CHAN!"

"Okamura, shut up."

Akira and Murasakibara watched the captain and Fukui argue from the sidelines before the brunette's phone began to ring. The noise gained the attention of the pair who were fighting, sending them into silence. "Hello?" Akira picked up the call. "AKI-CHAN!" The brunette winced at Takao's voice. He was way to loud even on the phone.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm at Akita."

"Eh? Why? Actually, never mind! Just come to my place now!"

"What do you want?"

"It's an emergency, just hurry!"

And he hung up. Akira looked at her phone before stuffing it back into her bag. "Sorry, I have to leave." Himuro walked up to her, disappointment clearly written on his face, "Do you have to?" He asked and she nodded, "There's something I have to handle but I'll see you some other time." Akira said to him with a small smile. The friendly moment ended with the kind interruptions from the Yosen team.

"Why does Himuro get all the girls!?" Okamura groaned, eyes flooded with tears.

"I'm not-"

"When it comes to looks, Himuro is the boss level." Fukui stated to Akira who continued to shake her head but only to get ignored.

"Guys, I'm not that-"

Murasakibara stopped Himuro, "Can I go get more snacks?"

And with that Akira left Akita.

* * *

><p>"Akira-chan, it's so nice to see you again." Takao's mother greeted her and eagerly brought her into the warm home. "You should've came earlier~" The elder woman said with a bright smile. "Aki-chan!" Takao ran down the stairs, grabbing her arm before running into his room, taking Akira with him. She walked into the room and observed her surroundings. Takao's room looked like an ordinary bedroom and teen his age would have. It had posters of bands and TV shows on the walls and some manga volumes around the floor.<p>

"What do you want anyway?" She crossed her arms. Takao laughed nervously, fiddling his fingers, "Actually…" Before he could finish, his door opened and a girl who was obviously younger then Akira. "Onii-chan, Mom told me you brought a girl home." A girl with the same raven-colored hair peeked into the room. She had pigtails and a cute bow on her ties. The girl was the spitting image of Takao.

Akira blinked a couple of times, "You didn't tell me you had a younger sister." Takao chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I forgot," He laughed loudly, earning a sigh from his younger sister. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him." She bowed, "I'm Takao Kou, his younger sister." Akira nodded, "Natsume Akira." Kou smiled before going out of the room and bringing a box in.

"Onii-chan, here it is." Takao walked over, thanking her and taking the box out of his little sister's hands. He shooed his sister out of the room who pouted on the way out. The raven-haired male teen sighed loudly before dropping the box and opening it in a flash. Akira raised an eyebrow, curious to what was in the piece of cardboard.

She moved next to him and saw a dark-blue yukata with a nice stripped pattern complimenting it. Takao laughed nervously, "Well, here it is," He stated. "So, what do you want me to do?" Akira asked, letting her bored eyes stare into his own. He scratched his cheek, a small blush making it's way onto his face.

"Help me put it on?"

"…"

Was he being serious? "Why?" Akira asked, pulling the material out of the clean box. He swung himself around the room before landing on his bed. "Last time I wore one was in elementary school," Takao fell onto his back. "My Mom bought me this when she found out but I don't really know how to tie the bow at the end." He finished with a groan.

Akira stood up, holding the yukata up in the air to fully check it out. "Why didn't you tell your Mom to help?" Akira asked and heard Takao roll around on his bed. "That's the awkward part…" He mumbled into his sheets but Akira could hear him. "She said only you could help." Takao finished, sounding rather embarrassed.

He didn't hear any comment for a few seconds before the girl spoke up. "She most definitely is your Mother." Akira said, folding the clothes. Takao chuckled lightly, sitting up. Akira walked over to him, placing the clothes on the side of the bed. "Take your shirt off." She ordered and Takao almost screamed. His face turned red and Akira sighed, "It's not what you think," She pointed at the clothes beside him sharply, "You need help putting it on, right?"

The male laughed again, embarrassed. "Um, Aki-chan?" He called out as he stood up. She crossed her arms, expressionlessly. "What?" He winked at her with a grin, "You want to see me take my shirt off?" Almost instantly Akira left the room, slamming the door. "Call me when you're done."

Takao grinned before taking his shirt off, "Just as expected," The shirt came off and he sighed feeling a bit down, "She didn't give even one interesting reaction."

"Well, of course I didn't." The male jumped in surprise and turned his head to the door. "Aki-chan?" He called out and she answered, "I'm only outside your door so try not to talk to yourself 'cause I can hear it." Takao's face flushed a bit but got worse as Akira slammed the door open, catching him by surprise.

"Aki-chan?!"

"You're already done. Why didn't you call me in earlier in stead of talking to yourself?"

"You could've knocked! What if I was naked?!"

"Why would you be naked anyway? I only told you to take your shirt off."

Takao almost fell onto the floor. This girl really couldn't care less about boys, or she just didn't see him as a man and those were the only realistic choices. Well, there was the idea that Akira was hiding her embarrassment but Takao quickly got rid of that one.

"You can keep your pants on," Akira picked up the yukata, "The shirt would've gotten in the way. Takao nodded, deciding to stay quiet and just follow orders from the female. "Here, put this on." Akira said handing him the material. The raven-head did as he was told, slipping his hands into the sleeves. Warm hands covered his own and his face automatically flushed after realizing it was Akira.

She was concentrating on the yukata, holding onto the obi in one hand and leading his hands to close the yukata. He couldn't see her expression but unlike him, Takao could tell she was really calm. Akira moved her arms around his waist, bringing the obi around his body before moving behind him and tying it on the back.

"There," Akira stood up and headed to her bag. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulders, "Your Mom should be satisfied now, right? She can just do it on the day of the festival." Takao stepped forward quickly, resulting in him tripping on a book and landing on his face.

Akira watched amused as the teen sat up, rubbing his face. "T-Thanks, Aki-chan!" He said, moving his hand away and revealing a bright smile on his red face. She didn't know if his face was red because he just fell on it or if he was embarrassed. Akira nodded silently at him before turning and slipping out of his room.

As she went down the stairs, Takao's Mother, whom introduced herself as Kyoko, decided to chat with her on the stairs for a good five minutes before letting the brunette leave. Akira bowed, "I'll be leaving now, Kyoko-san." She smiled, "Ah, yes! Come again, Akira-chan!" The woman chirped happily as she closed the front door.

The brunette staggered out of the Takao family's residence and headed straight on the path home. Akira sighed to herself, "He takes after his Mom, I'm sure of it." Akira mumbled quietly.

On her way home she found herself stopping at a nearby fast food restaurant. Akira made her way to the end of the line, waiting for her turn before her black eyes caught a familiar figure ahead of her. The teen tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better angle before realizing who it was.

There really wasn't anyone else she knew who had such light blue hair. The male seemed to notice her eyes on him and turned back, bowing in front of her as she did the same.

"Good afternoon, Natsume-san."

"It really is you, Kuroshi-kun."

"It's Kuroko."

"Ah, right."

Akira apologized before their conversation got interrupted. "Oi, Kuroko, I found a seat!" A loud voice called out and the female instantly knew who it was. Akira followed Kuroko to their table after getting invited by him. The red giant instantly pointed at her, "It's you! The girl who hangs out with Midorima!"

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Che, yeah whatever."

Akira sat down next to the blue-haired teen who was silently drinking his vanilla shake. She watched as the Seirin power-house inhale the burgers on his tray. It was actually a pretty amazing sight. "Natsume-san," A calm voice snapped her back into reality, "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked her. She rested her elbow onto the table, leaning her chin into her palm. "No idea, really. I was just bored and decided I should eat something."

Akira didn't order anything, having gotten distracted by the two basketball players. "I'm not hungry so it's fine." She finished. "You're pretty weird," Kagami managed to say, mouth stuffed with food. Silence swept them and the only thing she could hear was the slurping of the milkshake beside her and the swallowing from the male in front of her.

After a few seconds, Akira felt her phone vibrate. She pulled the device out, reading the caller ID, Ken-chan. She muttered an 'excuse me' before picking up, "Hello?"

"Ah, it's me, Himuro."

"Why are you calling on Ken-chan's phone?"

"Well, you never gave me yours."

"Oh, my fault. Just get it off Ken-chan."

"Alright. Anyway, Akira-chan there's a Spring festival there in Tokyo!"

He was talking about the one that Kise annoyingly announced at the practice hall over at school. Akira was curious though, why was Himuro talking about?

"Yeah, I know. I'm going."

"Oh, really? Then that make's things easier. I'll be heading over there for the festival, do you want to meet up?"

Yeah, she didn't really know what to say. Akira already had to deal with an annoying Kise, Bro-com who would probably force her bother to bring her along and a loud Takao.

"Uh, sure."

"Great. I'll see you then!"

He hung up. She sighed, looking down at her phone. Akira didn't want to refuse him since he did help her out with the perfume thing and he sounded pretty happy as well. She really didn't want to hear that 'I-feel-disappointed-and-I'll-purposely-show-it-in-my-voice-so-you'll-feel-bad' tone.

"Natsume-san, are you okay?" Kuroko asked, noticing how she was spacing out. Akira stood up, "Thanks for keeping me company, I guess?" The brunette looked over at Kuroko who gave a polite nod and smile, then at Kagami who momentarily stopped eating to look at her.

"Kagami-san, keep it up and you'll die."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Until next time, Kuroshi-kun."

"Ah, yes and it's Kuroko."

The blue-haired male could tell she stopped listening after taking a few steps away from them. He watched as she left the building before turning back to Kagami who was shoving down the burgers into his throat.

"She's telling the truth, Kagami-kun."

The red-head swallowed and let out a grunt,

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

"Akira-chan, I'm so glad you were able to help Kazu-kun today~" Kyoko sang happily. Akira only nodded, "No problem, Kyoko-obaasan." The teen bowed before leaving the warm home.

"You really like that onee-san," Kou commented, walking towards her Mother with a smile. Kyoko placed a hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and sighing dreamily, "One day, I hope she marries your older brother~!" Kou could only giggle as her Mom rambled on about what she was going to organize for the wedding.

"Onii-chan will get mad," The young girl said, grinning up at the second floor. Kyoko pouted, "Why would he be? I got his first love here to help him put a kimono on, isn't that romantic?"

The pair heard a door slam open, "She's not my first love!"

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 5: Benefits of a Spring Festival

"And just as I predicted, Bro-com has come to the festival."

"Of course I came! I would never leave Nii-sama with someone like you!"

"Oh, Shin-san, my feelings have been hurt! Please comfort me with your body."

"Natsume, stop trying to make things worse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this one was short compared to the others. i hope you liked that Takafluff! This one's been sitting in my computer for weeks and omg it took me forever to find motivation to write it. Oh, and I decided that What A Lucky Strike will become my main story and the series I will mainly focus on so there will probably be faster updates.**

**If you look on Takao's wiki page it says he has a younger sister or something so I kinda just decided I put her in there. :D**

**LOL AND TELL ME IF THERE WERE ANY TYPOS CAUSE I MADE THIS AT 1AM. ;D**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to write a Naruto fanfic which the OC has already been planned out but the only problem is I can't think of a timeline or setting for it yet. I was thinking Anbu-Kakashi time or Three-tailed-Rin… any ideas? **

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! *kisses your face* **


	5. Benefits of a Spring Festival

Chapter 5: Benefits of a Spring Festival

"Talking"

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you planning on doing over the summer break?" The blond male asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and he sighed. They usually walked home together after school. He swung his bag around by the sling, "Everyones leaving for Tokyo and we're stuck here doing anything we can to keep ourselves entertained." <em>

_The teen looked back at her, "Are you going to visit Tokyo, Akira?" The girl thought to herself for a bit. It had been over nine years since she's last been there. She was sure last time she was there she was about six. Akira could have visited Tokyo at anytime but she just never really found the motivation to travel there._

_Akira shook her head, "Staying here in Kyoto should be fine" Her eyes followed his back as they walked. He never did wear his uniform properly and he looked like some kind of delinquent. "Yeah, I guess. I used up all my allowance on snacks anyway." He replied with a pout. _

_That was when Akira remembered. She stopped walking, causing her companion to stop in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking closer to her since he was ahead. "Taka… Takashi…? No, Takami?" Akira thought out loud, trying to remember the name. "What are you doing?" The boy was even more confused. _

_Akira shook her head, giving up. "Don't worry, I can't remember after all." The blond raised an eyebrow, "Eh? If you say so…" He moved on ahead, skipping on the sidewalk as Akira trailed behind him normally. _

"_Actually, I think I prefer staying with you then traveling to Tokyo." He cheerfully told her with a large smile._

* * *

><p>"And just as I predicted, Bro-com has come to the festival."<p>

"Of course I came! I would never leave Nii-sama with someone like you!

"Oh, Shin-san, my feelings have been hurt! Please comfort me with your body."

"Natsume, stop trying to make things worse."

Akira won't deny it. She really loves messing with Midorima's younger sister. They were finally at the festival and she was bothered about what she was going to do about Himuro.

"C'mon, let's start exploring, shall we?" Kise tried to calm the situation down in his yellow, flowery yukata. He turned to Akira, "Ojoucchi, how come you're not wearing a yukata?" Akira walked on ahead of the group, ignoring Hana's comments.

"I don't have my yukata in Tokyo. I left it back at Kyoto." She answered. "You lived in Kyoto before coming here?" Takao caught up. Akira nodded and pointed at a takoyaki stand, "Ah, Kazunari can you get me some? I have to check out something on my own." She asked and Takao froze at the sight of the long line. "U-Uh, sure…" He nodded with a smile, grabbing MIdorima and Kise to wait in line with him.

"Great, I'll be back." Akira waved and darted off to the other side of the festival grounds. She sighed in relief when she saw Himuro standing around waiting. He was wearing ordinary casual clothes instead of a yukata. He noticed her running towards him, "Akira-chan, I'm glad you came!" Himuro sent her a gorgeous smile.

She could almost see the sparkles surrounding him. Akira was sure this guy could get any girl he wanted to come with him to this stupid festival yet he asked her. "No problem but why did you want to come to this festival?" She asked in monotone. "Doesn't it sound interesting? A festival in Spring?" He chirped.

Akira shook her head instantly, "It kind of sounds stupid." He laughed, "Well, you came so you must've thought about it in a positive way." No. She did not. She only come to see Midorima and Kise in a yukata since she already saw Takao.

She snapped back into reality when Himuro pointed at the booths, "Let's go, Akira-chan." Akira nodded and followed him into the festival.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yamada, did you get in trouble again?" He asked with a chuckle. The spiky-haired teen gave a snicker, "Yeah, I pulled a prank on sensei with the chalkboard duster~!" The two fist bumped, grins on their faces. Akira watched as the two chatted on and stole a piece of meat out of Zen's bento. <em>

"_Yamada, are you going to visit Tokyo too?" She mumbled, food in mouth. Zen's eyes landed on the missing spot in his lunch, "Hey! That was mine!" He playfully pouted at her and she scoffed, "You snooze, you lose." The blond flailed his arms around, "No fair, Akira!" _

_Yamada chuckled watching them, "You guys get along really well, don't you?" The arguing pair stopped fighting and looked at the other teen. "I mean, the two of you are always together and it's rare to see you guys apart." Yamada grinned. _

_Akira sighed annoyed, "So are you going to Tokyo?" Yamada nodded happily, "There's an event in Akihabara and I'll be staying there for a week!" Akira and Zen stared at him awkwardly. "Uwah, it's an otaku…" Akira commented. "You're right, there's an otaku in front of us." Zen nodded. _

_"__What do you guys mean by that?!" Yamada complained. "We're just kidding, Yamada. Have fun at your anime event or something." Akira finished and returned to eating her food. "Yeah, have fun with your event thingy." Zen agreed, grabbing his chopsticks. Yamada playfully pouted before leaving the classroom. _

"_I did say I was going to stay here in Kyoto but what exactly are we going to do?" Zen asked bored. Akira finished her bento, "Honestly, I have no clue." Zen hummed and his brown eyes followed Akira's movements. Her hair was long and was messily fixed but he liked how it looked on her. _

"_I have an idea," Zen said, gaining her attention. "Oh? What is it?" Akira asked half-heartedly. He gave her a grin as he looked straight into her black eyes._

"_Let's go to the festival together~"_

* * *

><p>Her eyes darted from side to side, making sure the rest of her other friends weren't around. Akira was very cautious since Takao naturally had to have a big mouth and with Kise around it wasn't any better. Himuro was walking a bit ahead of her and she let her eyes rest on his back.<p>

Panicking was something she wasn't really used to doing.

"Eh? Akira?"

The voice sounded familiar and the pair turned around. She squinted her eyes as she stared at the male in front of her. He had a bright smile on his face which complimented his pale yellow yukata. Confused, Himuro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know him, Akira-chan?" He asked.

Her black eyes widened, "Z-Zen?" The teen shot her a grin and nodded. "I haven't talked to you since you left Kyoto! How have you been?" Zen chuckled before patting her head and messing up her hair.

Blue eyes moved over to Himuro and the latter jumped slightly from the sudden attention.

"Ah, could he be… your boyfriend?"

"No."

Himuro only smiled despite the fast reply from the girl beside him. He could tell she was irritated but he didn't know exactly why. "What are you doing over here in Tokyo?" Akira asked in a demanding tone. The black haired boy found it obvious that the two were close.

"I heard about this festival and decided to come on own," Zen chirped and went on, "But I didn't think you would go. I always had trouble convincing you to come to these kind of events."

She sighed, "You made me go to every single one that happened in the area since elementary school."

The blond chuckled and he faced the ignored male beside Akira. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Yamamoto Zen, a friend of Akira from Kyoto." Himuro shook the extended hand from Zen. "Himuro Tatsuya." He replied with a polite smile.

"You really haven't changed," Akira started. "Your obsession with festivals is still pretty amazing."

He placed a hand on his chest, grinning jokingly. "Oh, Akira you're the only one who truly understands me~"

Akira's face turned into an expression of disgust, "Shut up, Zen."

Himuro stood by and watched the conversation happen in front of his eyes. The two were as close as best friends and seemed to know a lot about each other. The handsome boy smiled softly at the scene but his phone decided to interrupt it.

The Kyoto pair turned towards him as he picked up the call, "Hello?"

"Yeah… Yeah… Right now? Alright, then… Bye."

Himuro put away his phone before sending an apologizing smile Akira's way. "Sorry, something happened over in Akita. I have to get going."

She shook her head, "No problem." Himuro nodded before jogging off and waving bye to the two.

Akira's usual bored expression jumped back onto her face as she turned back at her friend, "Anyone else here?"

Zen shook his head knowing that she was talking about Yamada. "Are you here with anyone else?" It was his turn to ask.

She nodded indifferently, "A couple of friends from school." Akira stopped for a bit before continuing, "I finally remembered who I was trying to remember back in Kyoto."

Zen motioned for her to follow and chat with him as they walked through the crowds. "Oh, you finally remembered?" His eyes wandered around to the different stalls.

"I met him on the first day I transferred." Akira stated. The blond chuckled, "He goes to the same school as you? Pretty lucky!" He patted her back before running off to a stand. Akira scowled lightly at his enthusiasm. Zen was never the type to just calm down and even she sometimes questioned how they managed to get along for the past nine years.

He bought a two candy apples and handed her one. She took it and began nibbling on it as Zen looked overhead the crowd in search of more food booths. He was one of those really lucky tall guys but from what she could see wasn't as tall as Midorima.

"AKI-CHAN!"

Her head snapped back behind her at the familiar voice. She had completely forgotten the fact she made Takao get her food. He run up to her out of breath and with the rest of the group trailing behind him. Kise already had a mask tied to the side of his head and it was rather obvious that the model managed to make the group run around the festival.

Takao looked up and sent a confused glance towards Akira, "Aki-chan, who is this?" He faced Zen who was happily munching on his candy apple.

"Ah, Yamamoto Zen," Akira jerked a thumb at the blond beside her. "He's a friend from Kyoto." Takao nodded and grinned at the teen, "I'm Takao Kazunari."

Zen stopped eating for a moment and his eyes sparkled as he turned towards her Akira, "Ah! He must be the childhood friend, right!?" She nodded and he continued on but this time faced Takao. "Nice to meet you! I took care of Akira for you in Kyoto so no need to worry!"

Akira face-palmed and moved to stand next to Midorima who was watching his younger sister play a shooting game at one of the booths.

Takao continued to chat on with Zen, "Eh? Thanks a lot then! Oh, but Zen-san what highschool do you go to now?" He asked the blond.

"Rakuzan~"

Akira saw Midorima jolt in surprise and sent him a confused glance. Hana had completely failed in winning a single prize so she decided to 'try' to intimidate Akira to let out her anger. Kise only laughed at the situation before continuing to eat Akira's takoyaki for her, in which he earned a punch in the gut for from the female.

"Anyway, I've been here since morning so I better get going!" Zen then madly dashed off to who knows where. Takao turned back to Akira who just stared at him with her emotionless eyes once again.

"He's kind of weird."

"Like you're one to talk."

Midorima pushed up his spectacles up before deeply sighing at the loud Kise and angry Hana. Takao ran ahead to Kise and laughed as the blond dropped some of his food on the ground. Akira watched as Hana growled at Kise for getting some of the sauce on her yukata.

She let a small smile make it's way onto her lips,

"Festivals are pretty fun when everyones here."

Midorima's eyes moved to her direction as he looked down at her,

"But it can get annoying."

As if on cue, Kise tripped over nothing which resulted in Hana tripping over him. It looked really embarrassing since the crowds were all staring at them.

Midorima and Akira instantly turned their backs on them.

"Shin-san, let's pretend we don't know them."

"Good idea, Natsume."

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

"Why the hell are you eating my takoyaki, Ryouta?" Akira asked slightly irritated.

The blond paid no mind and just continued on eating, "Well, you didn't show up for a while so I though I should eat it before it went to waste!" He flashed her a model smile.

The brown haired teen moved in a flash and jabbed the poor boy in the stomach, earning a painful grunt from him.

"Next time don't eat it."

"I-I'm sorry, O-Ojoucchi…"

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 6: Benefits of a Summer Training Camp

"This place is like a dump. Are we really going to stay here?"

"Shut up, Takao."

"…"

"Bakagami-san and Kuroshi-kun is here."

"It's good to see you again."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and sorry for the slow update, everyone! ;u; exams are coming up for me so things are getting a little rough but I somehow made it anyway ~ :D **

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews for the last chapter! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW FOR LOVEEE 3 **

**Oh, and if you find any typos, please point them out if you can~ :) **

**I'll do my best to get the next chapter done quicker too! **

**Sorry again for the lateness! **


	6. Benefits of a Summer Training Camp

Chapter 6: Benefits of a Summer Training Camp

* * *

><p>"Aki-chan, I saved a spot just for you." Takao patted his lap with a proud grin on his face. Midorima only shook his head and turned to the window beside him.<p>

Akira held back the urge to throw him off the bus so he couldn't come with them to the venue. Luckily, Miyaji happened to hear everything and smacked the first year right on the head.

"O-OW!" Takao groaned in pain, grabbing onto his head. "That was harsh, senpai!"

Miyaji turned to Akira, a small scowl on his face from Takao. "Akira, you're sitting with me." He decided, gently pushing her towards the back of the bus. Miyaji let her sit on the window seat while he sat beside her.

"Senpai?" Akira tilted her head at him.

"It's for your own safety." The blond said.

"What?"

Miyaji sighed, eyes making contact with the girl's. "You're in a bus filled with teenage guys and you're the only girl around."

Akira let out a quiet 'Ooh'.

"Miyaji-senpai, my admiration for you has increased." She admitted.

"You're a good kid." He nodded at her.

Takao jumped up from his seat, "Miyaji-senpai! She's only sucking up to you because you're the scariest person on the team!"

Before anyone knew it, a basketball hit Takao right on his head.

It wasn't a pineapple but it looked like it killed.

Akira made a mental note.

No one should ever piss Miyaji off.

* * *

><p>Takao groaned as he staggered off the bus, Midorima following him. "Ah… That really hurt!" He rubbed his head, still feeling the after shocks of the attack.<p>

"It's what you get." Midorima stated.

"Puu…" Takao pouted.

"If you keep on doing that you're face will get stuck." A female voice interrupted. The two turned their heads to meet black eyes. Akira had her default face on and simply walked past them.

She went on ahead, greeting the owners of the venue and sliding the door open for the rest of the team to carry their stuff inside. After most of the team went in she looked back towards Takao and Midorima.

"What are you waiting for? Go in."

Takao and Midorima looked at each other before following the brunette into the building. The point-guard's nose scrunched up,

"This place is like a dump. Are we really going to stay here?" He complained, slouching his shoulders.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima ordered.

Akira's eyes met blue ones. The two stared at each other.

"…"

"Bakagami-san and Kuroshi-kun is here." She said.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko greeted with a polite nod, ignoring the fact that she still didn't get his name right.

Midorima's face turned into one of shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" Kagami yelled back.

Akira sighed and Takao snickered.

"Shuutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together." Takao kindly explained.

Kuroko gazed over to Akira, a look on his face asking if the guy was telling the truth in which the girl nodded.

"I don't see what's the big deal with Kuroshi-kun's team here." Akira sighed again.

"The big deal is that these guys are here enjoying their vacation while we're here training!" Midorima pointed an accusing figure towards the power forward.

Takao let out a chuckle, "Eh? Kuroshi-kun? You know that's not his name." Akira cocked her head to the side, "It's not?"

"It's Kuroko." The blue haired teen reminded.

"Ah, right."

"Hey, we're all waiting for you at the cafeteria." Entered Riko with blood all over her.

Takao, Kagami and Midorima flinched in shock.

Kuroko and Akira stared at her.

"WHAT IS YOUR SCHOOL, KUROKO!?"

"It's Seirin High School." He deadpanned.

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

><p>The Seirin basketball team stared at their opponents. Shuutoku stared back with the same amount of confusion. Riko had managed to organize practice matches with Shuutoku for the training camp.<p>

Akira in a way was a bit surprised that she was able to do it. The brunette watched from a distance, having changed into a comfortable grey hoodie and black shorts. She was going to prepare the drinks before Riko stopped her.

She didn't really get why Riko told her not to get drinks but Akira was happy enough just standing around.

From what Akira could see, Seirin was a strong team but she wasn't sure if they were going to be able to go up against Shuutoku without their Bakagami.

She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, leaning back lazily on the wall. Black eyes watched the games happening in front of her with low interest. The matches didn't look cool as the actual ones.

Everyone was concentrating really hard while she was just standing there trying to look occupied but failing. That only made her sigh even more.

"Alright, ten minute break!" The coaches called out and all the players moved back to their respective areas.

Takao staggered over to Akira as she held out a towel. "I'm tired! I want to go into the hot springs…" He complained, taking the towel and wiping his face. "You can go after practice." She said.

"Come to think of it… Where will you be sleeping, Aki-chan?" Takao asked curiously. "You're the only girl around and I think the coach said we'd all be sharing a room." He continued before his cheeks turned bright red, "C-Could it be…"

"I'm sharing a room with a guy." Akira lied.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! WHO IS IT?!" Takao roared, shaking his head furiously.

"Shin-san."

Midorima walked into the conversation, "Natsume, stop lying and just answer the question." Akira could tell he was annoyed that she kept using him as a teasing tool. She couldn't help it; he was the easiest to tease and also the best teasing weapon as well.

The brunette patted Takao on the shoulder, "I'm not staying here. I have a relative that lives nearby so I'll be sleeping over there." She continued on, "I'll only probably leave when it's late so I should be sticking around for a while.'

"Eh? You do? I guess that's better then you sharing a room with a guy." Takao reverted back into his normal state.

"Never mind that. Who is that?" Akira pointed at one of the Seirin players. Midorima turned to check who it was. "Hyuga Junpei, captain of the team." He answered before taking a sip out of water bottle.

She stared at the upperclassman. Watching how he whacked a male beside him, veins popping out in anger. Takao titled his head to the side confused, "Aki-chan? What's wrong?"

"He seems like a Jun-_pain_." Akira deadpanned.

"…" Midorima and Takao stayed silent. It was the first time they heard her do word play. And it seemed like they weren't the only ones that heard her.

"You! That was good! I'm taking that!" A different Seirin player called out from across the hall, notebook already writing down what she said.

"Uh… Akira-san?" Takao brought her attention back to him.

"Yes, Kazunari-san?" She copied the honorific.

"That was terrible." Midorima finished with a push of his glasses.

"Ah, that's kind of mean." Not really since she didn't really care if her pun was any good or not.

That was when the same Seirin player rushed over to them, this time notebook away and his eyes full of life. "Don't listen to them! Never get discouraged from making puns! They'll do good later on in life."

The first year trio stood silently as the male sparkled in front of them. His speech was obviously directed towards Akira and the girl could only stare at him feeling completely awkward.

"Yeah, um, that's great but who are you?"

"Izuki Shun, point-guard for Seirin."

"Well, you better Sei-_run_ back to your team before they get mad." Akira jerked a thumb towards his team. This time Takao snickered at the pun while Midorima only sighed like he was ready to just leave anytime.

The pun did no good and only fired Izuki up. "Another one! You're pretty good! What's your name?!"

"Natsume Akira." The brunette answered.

"Alright! It's good to meet a like-minded soul." Izuki patted her on the back before jogging back to his team.

Akira looked up at both Midorima and Takao after a couple of seconds of silence.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

"_So, like I said Ojoucchi, I have a match near the area you're at~!"_ Kise told Akira through the phone.

"_Do you want me to pick you up?" _

"_I can ask my team if we can pick you up along the way! Moriyama-senpai looks like he wouldn't mind!" _

"Can you Ryou-_not_." A pun slipped out of her lips.

"_O-Ojoucchi…"_ Kise sounded really done with his life on the other end.

"I'm so sorry, Ryouta." Akira apologized.

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 7: Benefits of Being Yamada Masaru

"I am Aki-Aki's ex-boyfriend, Yamada Masaru!"

"EH?! You had a b-boyfriend?!"

"Why did you decided on this hotel of all places, stupid Otaku?"

"Aki-Aki, that's discrimination!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short chapter but yeah. thanks for reading tho**

**warning puns may have or may have not be stolen. . **

**i'm putting a q&a section now so feel free to ask any questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A: <strong>

**Q. Who do you ship Akira with?**

**lolol what should i say. i'll just ship her with strawberry milk for the sake of everyone's feels.**

**Q. Who are Zen and Yamada?**

**OCs. Zen is the bff and Yamada is the otaku member in Akira's crew what **

**Q. Who is Akira based off?**

**oh actually she isn't really based off anyone in particular. i just really like the expressionless but sarcastic types. if she had to be based off someone that it would be Kiri from Beauty Pop.**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING KIDS.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY. **

**LONG REVIEWS ARE EVEN MORE SEXIER. **


	7. Benefits of Being Yamada Masaru

Chapter 7: Benefits of Being Yamada Masaru

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash Back_

Yamada Masaru was a hardcore otaku.

He was often known for his drive and love for his anime and manga. It was to the point that his whole middle school knew about him and that everybody stopped questioning him about his 'way of life'.

His determination was pretty amazing in a way. Akira thought of it in a positive and cool way but that view was thrown out of the window the moment she saw him walk into the hotel.

It was the second day of the training camp and the brunette had just arrived after staying over her cousin's house. She was getting ready to fix up everything the team needed but stopped midway as she crossed the entrance.

Yamada was standing there with a duffle bag and was wearing casual clothes. At first she didn't think it was him until her black eyes found a cat eared girl keychain hanging off his bag. It was the same one she so hesitantly bought for him when they were out and about back in Kyoto.

Soft red eyes met her own and Akira's face scrunched up into one of disgust. She saw life flash in his before Yamada run up to her, enveloping Akira into a massive hug.

"Oi, Yamada get off." Akira ordered, monotone voice and everything.

"Zen was right! You really haven't changed! I thought Tokyo would change you!" The red haired teen cried, nuzzling his cheek on the top of her head. He was around fifteen centimeters taller then her so the he had no problem whatsoever.

Akira managed to get him off of her with a rough push. "Yamada, what exactly are you doing here?" She asked.

"Eh~ I can ask you the same thing Aki-Aki!" Yamada grinned playfully.

"I'm the manager of a team and they're training here. Now, answer."

He chuckled before fixing the bag on his shoulder. "There's an event happening nearby." Yamada answered.

She looked at him tiredly, "You really came all the way here for the sake of an event?"

He puffed out his chest, "Of course. I'm really faithful to the series!"

Akira sighed before turning back to the ignored water bottles. "Fine, whatever. I have something to do so bye." She picked the box up before turning her heel and leaving the red-head alone at the reception.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the playful smirk making it's way onto Yamada's face.

* * *

><p>Persuasion with words was really hard when it came to dealing with Akira. Yamada, being the awesome friend he was, always remembered this and bought strawberry milk from the closest store. Five hundred meters was far but for the sake of his amusement Yamada decided it wasn't much.<p>

So, when he got back from the convenience store he ran straight to the gym. Luckily for him, Akira was standing near the entrance looking as bored as ever.

"Aki-Aki! Let me hang around you!" Yamada asked loudly before bowing and showing her the strawberry milk.

Akira swiped it off his hands, "Please stay as long as you want."

"Cool~!"

Midorima moved towards Akira after finding someone he didn't know beside her.

"Natsume, who is this?" He rudely pointed at the red-head.

"Ahh… He's—"

"I am Aki-Aki's ex-boyfriend, Yamada Masaru!" Yamada 'politely' cut her off.

"EH?! You had a b-boyfriend?!" Midorima stepped back, actually shocked that someone had to put up with the brunette as her boyfriend.

"Why did you decide on this hotel of all places, stupid Otaku?" Akira muttered, throwing the empty milk container at Yamada's head.

"Aki-Aki, that's discrimination!" Yamada cried, rubbing his head.

Midorima heard Akira click her tongue. He decided asking Yamada seemed better since the brunette looked pretty pissed off.

"Are you really her ex-boyfriend?" Midorima asked.

The red-head only chuckled, "Nope~! I just attended the same middle school as her."

Before Midorima could comment, Yamada already went onto something else.

"Ah! Did you know Aki-Aki is actually really good at playing soccer! Oh, Oh, and Mitsu's still great at basketball but the only problem is that thing." He went on as Midorima hesitantly listened and Akira just stared at him.

* * *

><p><em>All the members of the soccer team flinched as the ball made it to the girl<em>_'__s feet. Expressions of fear immediately covered their faces as the brunette dashed forward towards them._

_"RUUUUUUN! AKIRA__'__S COMING! SHE__'__LL AIM FOR YOUR FACE!" Two teens yelled in fear._

_Akira ran straight pass them. Her face as expressionless as ever, she broke through the mid-fielders._

_"Goal." She said in complete monotone._

_And just as the players warned she kicked the ball, knocking out two defenders and hitting the frightened goalie right in the face._

_"HE__'__S DOWN! CALL THE RELIEF TEAM!" Another player called out and the managers ran to help the fallen members._

_Akira watched as team panic around the goalie and defenders. Zen chuckled from behind her, fanning himself from the heat._

_"It seems your skills are still awesome." He praised._

_"You still need to get better, Zen." Akira said, rolling up the short sleeves of her shirt._

_"Actually, it__'__s more like your so good that it__'__s scary." Zen commented, eyes turning towards the terrified teens across the field._

_"What makes you say that?" Akira asked._

_"Uh… __Never mind."_

_Yamada staggered over to the pair totally out of breath. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his oversized shirt._

_"Aki-Aki, slow down will you!" He cried, tiredly._

_Akira felt Zen__'__s arms around her shoulders. The blond leaned his chin on top of her head. His brown eyes met red ones,_

_"Hey, how is Mitsu doing over at the basketball side?" Zen asked, still attached to the smaller teen._

_Yamada shrugged his shoulders, __"__Wanna go check it out?__"_

_Akira paid no mind to Zen, having been already used to him. The trio excused themselves before heading to the near-by gym._

_The brunette opened the door only to hear a terrified scream._

_"RUUUUUUN! MITSU__'__S COMING! SHE__'__LL AIM FOR YOUR FACE!"_

_Zen and Yamada felt their sweat drop as they watched multiple players die._

_"Pass!"_

_Mitsu hit some guy in the gut with the ball._

_"Shoot!"_

_She shot a three-pointer and the ball rebounded off the wall, knocking another player out._

_The trip watching from the sidelines only stared. Akira noticed Zen__'__s arms tightened, pulling her closer to him. Yamada__'__s face also looked like a mix of fear and amusement._

_"M-Mitsu__'__s still the same as ever." Zen noted nervously._

_Yamada crossed his arms, __"I__'m sure I'__ve seen this happen before.__"_

_"Really? I think you__'__re just imagining things." Akira said._

_Zen and Yamada looked at each other before turning towards Akira who was only stared back with her dead fish eyes._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Nothing."_

_After a few more kills to the players, Mitsu walked over with her usual grin._

_"Sup, Lolicons! What did you think of my play?" She asked, giving a powerful slap on Yamada__'__s back._

_Zen__'__s eye twitched in annoyance at what Mitsu called him. The blond knew it was directed towards Yamada too but it was irritating because every time she said it people looked at him strangely._

_"You know she isn__'__t doing it on purpose." Akira mentioned._

_"Yeah, I know but it just pisses me off even more." Zen clicked his tongue before releasing the brunette. _

"_It's as powerful as always." Yamada decided that was the safest thing to say. _

_Mitsu's grin went wider, "My skills are pretty cool." She nodded to herself._

'_Yeah, your skills at killing people.' Zen and Yamada __simultaneously__ thought._

* * *

><p>"How did she manage to do that?"<p>

Midorima couldn't really believe that a player single handedly knocked out multiple players during one play. Yamada shrugged his shoulders,

"Even I don't know. Mitsu has always been like that but she's surprisingly popular." Yamada told the green haired teen.

The three had moved to sit on the bench the moment Yamada begun to tell their middle school adventures. Midorima didn't know why he stuck around but it was kind of interesting to know what Akira did during middle school.

From what he heard so far Akira knocked plenty of people out during soccer practice. That explained why she was able to create a dent with one throw.

"Popular? You mean she was chased around by teachers because of her failing grades." Akira corrected.

"That's pretty popular if you ask me." Yamada said before jumping onto another memory. "Ah, Midorima-san, there was a legend going around our school!"

Midorima raised an eyebrow, "Legend?"

"I'm leaving." Akira suddenly stood up and left.

The green haired male was confused to why the girl had left only to hear a snickering Yamada beside him.

"The legend started around our first year! It was… The legend of 'Angela'!" Yamada told him energetically.

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't help but blush. Her voice was amazing! The way she sang was angel-like and from that moment Fukazawa Hajime knew he was in love. Hajime never met the girl but he knew just from her voice that she was a beautiful lady. <em>

_The maroon haired teen was glad that his senpai gladly lent him the CD of her singing. The music club had done the recording but from what Hajime heard the singer didn't want her name to be known. _

_Angela. Angela was the alias the singer had chosen. It was so befitting for her voice. Hajime knew it. He was in love with a girl he had never met before. _

_Unknown to him, the senpai who had leant him the CD was out in the hallway talking to 'Angela' at that very moment. _

_Yamada cocked his head to the side, "I don't get why you don't want your name to be revealed. Don't you want people to know who you are?" _

"_Ah… It seems like a pain. Won't people suddenly start getting interested in me?" 'Angela' lazily answered. _

"_But your singing is really popular! All the guys are in love with you!" Yamada mentioned. _

"_Ehhh? They're in love with my voice not me, man." She said. "And plus, they all seemed to have made up their own imaginations of me. I think I'll let them build up on those before crushing their dreams." 'Angela' finished, no concern in her voice. _

_Yamada laughed, "That's kind of evil, Aki-Aki!"_

* * *

><p>"Wait a second." Midorima cut in, an expression of disbelief on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Yamada asked.

"Did you just say Natsume is the girl who's singing voice made all the guys at her school fall in love with her?" Midorima questioned, really not believing what Yamada said.

Yamada nodded, "Of course! Only a few people knew about it though." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Aki-Aki ended up forgetting about telling everyone about it at graduation so the legend only lasted for three years."

'Natsume, exactly what the hell were you doing in middle school?!' Midorima wondered.

"Yeah, so our kouhai Hajime-kun has been in love with Aki-Aki's voice for a long time. He's been telling me just how much he misses hearing 'Angela' sing." Yamada laughed, swinging his legs.

Midorima couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He was in love with a devil who only knew how to spew out sarcastic and offensive remarks.

"I'm back." Akira appeared beside Midorima as if she came out of no where.

"Welcome back~" Yamada sang.

"Why did you go anyway?" Midorima asked.

"I had to explain why the Otaku was here." She answered, dead fish eyes boring into Yamada's red ones.

"Well sorry for being an Otaku!" Yamada pouted angrily.

Akira noticed Midorima's glared towards her, "What?"

The green haired teen shook his head and pushed his glasses up. "Natsume, you really are a cold-hearted person." She lied to all those guys and in the end forgot to tell them who she really was.

"What did I do?"

"Aki-Aki, there's a guy over there staring at us." Yamada said, pointing at Takao who was hiding behind on of the senpais.

Midorima and Akira gave him blank looks before the green haired giant dragged the boy over. Takao chuckled nervously, "Y-Yo!"

"I'm Yamada Masaru." Yamada began introductions with a smile.

"Ah, I'm Takao Kazunari."

"We went to the same middle school." Akira informed the raven haired teen.

Takao nodded. He was interested since he did miss out in Akira's middle school days over at Kyoto. Zen hadn't said anything about how she was in the past so he couldn't help but wonder.

"Ah, that reminds me. Do you want to know how I first met Aki-Aki?" Yamada asked with a sparkly smile.

Takao nodded while Midorima just stayed still.

"I confessed to her~"

"…"

"…'

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em>Yamada Masaru was sure the moment he saw her she was the one for him. His eyes first landed on her during the entrance ceremony. Immediately, he blushed when she turned around, revealing beautiful black eyes which complimented her brown shoulder length hair. <em>

_You wouldn't believe how happy he was to find out they were in the same homeroom. Yamada would often let his eyes rest on her petite figure from time to time during class, allowing his red eyes to observe her little and cute habits. _

_After four months of admiring silently he decided to confess with the encouragement from his classmates._

_There they stood, Natsume Akira holding the letter he placed on her desk which told her to meet him behind the school. Yamada was standing in front of her, a deep red tint dancing on his cheeks. _

"_N-Natsume-san, actually this whole time I've been in love with you!" Yamada bravely announced to the girl._

_Akira stayed silent. Her eyes moving back and forth from the pink letter and the male in front of her. After a few more seconds, She stuck her index finger up as if she finally understood the situation. _

"_Ah, you're a Lolicon." _

"…"

"_Even though we're in the same year it seems like I look younger, don't I? Sorry, I can't fulfill your dirty needs." _

"…"

_That was the moment Yamada Masaru fell out of love._

* * *

><p>"And then we became friends~" Yamada finished happily, giving a high-five to Akira.<p>

Midorima had learnt a valuable thing throughout all the flashbacks. It was that Akira would probably the most irritating and confusing thing that ever happened to him.

"If you want to hit her please go ahead."

"Shin-san, I was only a child back then." Akira said in monotone.

Yamada and Takao laughed as the two argued back and forth. Midorima and Akira were now standing up, the male scolding her while she paid no mind to anything that came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, a basketball went stray hitting Midorima on the back of his head. His upper body fell forward as he shut his eyes in pain before feeling something soft on his lips.

When he opened his eyes, he met black ones and Midorima's whole face turned red as he pulled away. The green haired teen turned towards Takao and Yamada who both had shock written on their faces.

He looked back at Akira hesitantly and watched as she raised a hand to touch her lips. She blinked a couple of times before gazing into his own green eyes,

"Shin-san, I think we just kissed."

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

"…"

"!"

"Kagami-kun, you just made Natsume-san and Midorima-kun kiss."

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 8: Benefits of a First Kiss

"Stop looking all gloomy, Shin-san. Is kissing me really that bad?"

"W-W-What?!"

"Okay, since you've hurt my feelings I'll kiss you again."

"O-Oi! Natsume, s-stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Takao doesn't really do much in this chapter. I wanted some Midorima. Nothing else to it really.**

**questions will be answered.**

**Shout out to eguzman for reviewing a bunch of my stuff.**

**you cool mate**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A: <strong>

**Q. Does Akira have any other friends other the Yamada and Zen?**

**Yeah i mean as you can see during the flashbacks Mitsu and Hajime are tots part of her crew **

**Q. Do you like Miyaji?**

**yes oppar**

**Q. Will Akira's middle school friends be appearing anytime soon?**

**probs yeah they'll appear from time to time like Zen and Yamada i mean i've got them created and all**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING KIDS.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY.**

**LONG REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**


	8. Memories In Kyoto

**( This is actually important so you guys should read this chapter. )**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Memories In Kyoto ]<strong>

_Flashback Chapter: [ 7.5 ]_

The events/situations/happenings of Natsume Akira's middle school life.

( COMEDY & DRAMA? )

.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Doujinshi ( Second Year )<strong>

"How about it? One with all of us in it?"

Mitsu crossed her arms over her chest, contemplating wether or not she should fulfill Yamada's request. That was when Akira walked over and sat on the desk chair in front of her.

"Mitsu, why not? You can draw manga can't you?" She asked, bored out of her mind. Lunch was pretty boring when Akira didn't need to help with the soccer team. They had a training camp going on and were going to be missing for a week.

"Then this guy will be the main dude."

Mitsu's hand grabbed a nearby pencil before sketching in an inhuman speed. She drew a boy with short hair and a bored look on his face. Yamada choked the moment he laid eyes on the page.

Akira's black eyes scanned the piece of paper, "He looks pretty boring."

'_This guy is obviously you!'_ Yamada mentally cried.

Mitsu began to draw again but this time it was a girl with a delinquent type look. The brunette moved the sheet towards Akira and Yamada,

"This is the heroine." Mitsu presented.

"Oooooh," Akira actually put a hint of praise in her voice.

'_It's Zen! That girl is definitely Zen!' _ Yamada was really debating if he should just tell Akira who the characters really were.

Mitsu brought the sheet back expressionlessly to herself before actually starting the 'doujinshi'. Yamada and Akira silently watched the teen draw for ten minutes. The page was rough sketched since Mitsu didn't really have the time to make it look like an actual manga.

"I'm done." Mitsu announced before handing it over to Akira.

Yamada examined the sheet from behind her, noting how Mitsu used the four-panel comic style. He gulped before starting to read the story.

_[ "Oi, you're panties are showing." Akito pointed at the girl's butt. ]_

Yamada immediately looked over at Mitsu who was swinging on her chair. She let her green eyes bore into his own,

"I'm awesome, yeah?"

"WHY IS THIS THE FIRST THING THAT HAPPENS!?" Yamada yelled, pointing at the lovely sketch of the main male pointing at the heroine's bottom.

"It's cool, Mitsu." Akira complimented in complete monotone.

Yamada snapped his head back towards the girl, _'Don't you have any idea that you basically sexually harassed Zen in this manga?!'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Akira asked the red-head.

"N-Never mind!" He answered before turning back to finish the manga.

_[ Ren spun around, her blonde locks fluttered in the wind. She was all sparkly as her face turned completely red, "A-Akito! Actually I…" ] _

"R-Ren…?" Yamada read out the name located on the side of the box. He couldn't help but chuckle at the name chosen for Zen's gender-bended version.

_[ "I-I stood in front of you so that you could see it when the wind blew!" Ren confessed. ]_

"THERE'S SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY WRONG WITH THIS PART!" Yamada screamed, holding back the urge to throw the comic out the school window.

"I think it works well." Akira admitted.

"It does not! No matter how you look at it this isn't something a heroine would say!" Yamada argued.

Mitsu shook her head, before turning towards the male with the most serious face she could make.

"I think I should be a manga artist."

"For the sake of all Otakus please don't." Yamada harshly said before reading the next panel.

_[ Akito's expression became extremely serious. "I… ] _

'_Oh, this is when it actually gets serious, huh." _Yamada thought.

_[ "I need to go to the toilet." He stated before running off. ] _

"WHY OF ALL THINGS—"

"Akito-kun was reminded of his need to poop when he saw her butt." Mitsu kindly informed with a proud smile.

Yamada's hands crashed down onto the artist's desk, "HOW COULD HE FORGET THAT HE NEEDED TO TAKE A DUMP!?"

"Yamada, just finish it. There's only one more panel to read." Akira reminded him, pointing at the last box.

_[ Ren sighed dreamily, roses surrounding her. "Don't tell me… Akito couldn't contain his feelings for me anymore!" ] _

This time Yamada threw the piece of paper out of the classroom and into the hallway after scrunching it into a ball.

"THE ONLY THING HE COULDN'T CONTAIN WAS HIS SHIT!" Yamada yelled angrily.

"Akito had diarrhea." Akira said.

"It's been hard on him." Mitsu nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" The trio turned to the entrance of the classroom to find a very confused Zen. The blond decided to check out what was going on when he heard Yamada screaming from the room.

The red haired boy was still panting when he collapsed tiredly onto a desk.

"Zen, remind me to never read manga created by Mitsu."

"Uh… Sure?"

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Tickets ( Second Year ) <strong>

"Eh? Akira-senpai, are you taking the train too?"

Hajime was caught by surprise when he noticed her rushing to take the vacant seat beside him. Once she sat down Akira nodded at him, bringing her school bag to sit on her lap.

"Mitsu wanted to check out a store and dragged me along with her." Akira said.

"Mitsu-senpai?" Hajime's face scrunched up in utter hatred. Mitsu was the girl that kept appearing during basketball practices and killing everyone as she played. The boy couldn't help but think that the upperclassman had a grudge against him since she always 'passed' the ball towards his head.

"As usual Mitsu still gets on your nerves, huh." Akira commented, watching his sour expression.

Hajime snapped back into his cheery self, reminding himself that the person he was with wasn't Mitsu but his amazing Akira-senpai.

"If only she could be like 'Angela'~" He sang dreamily.

"Angela?" Akira repeated.

"You know, the one in the music club! Ah, she must be so pretty and lady-like!" The maroon haired teen went on and on about how brilliant 'Angela'.

The brunette just occasionally nodded and listened silently. She found it slightly amusing that Hajime created a whole different 'Angela' in his head.

"Ah! But Akira-senpai is also really cool!" The first year commented with a bright smile.

A lazy expression covered the girl's face, "You're a good guy, Hajime."

"T-Thank you!" He smiled at the compliment.

The two sat quietly, talking at times and then relaxing afterwards. Hajime let his blue eyes look over at Akira, noticing how the girl was casually texting on her phone with that expressionless face of hers.

He snapped his head back to the front when Akira turned to look at him. She raised an eyebrow before turning back to the device in her hands. Hajime felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up.

'_Senpai is pretty nice to hang around with.' _The boy thought.

'_The total opposite of Mitsu-senpai! I would prefer Akira-senpai any day!' _He compared with a firm nod.

'_W-W-Wait! W-What am I s-saying?!' _Hajime's face turned even more red.

"Oh, that's right…" Akira began, catching Hajime's attention once again. She noticed the blush on his cheeks,

"Hajime do you have a fever or something?" Akira asked.

"N-N-No! A-Ahaha, Akira-senpai what did you want?" The flustered boy flailed his arms around, trying to change the topic quickly.

"Here. You've been doing real good in basketball." She slipped a movie ticket onto his hand indifferently.

Hajime stared at the ticket, feeling absolutely touched at the unusual act from his beloved senpai.

"A-Akira-senpai…" He started, feeling his chest pound.

"I was going to go with you but Mitsu said she'll go instead since she's your teammate." Akira finished.

A tear slid down Hajime's cheek while Akira went back to her phone.

'_Why? Why? Why Mitsu-senpai!?' _He internally screamed in anger.

At the same moment Akira sent a text to the girl,

_To: Mitsu_

_I gave him the ticket and when I told him you were going he started crying. I think they're tears of joy._

_From: Akira_

* * *

><p><strong>The Girly Name Duo ( Second Year ) <strong>

"Anyway, this is Shinobu Misaki from my class." Hajime introduced.

Akira crossed her arms over her chest, "What? Another kid with a girly name?"

Zen chuckled softly as Hajime began to get all defensive. The boy shook his head at the brunette, "There's nothing wrong with having a girly name!"

The trio then heard a loud gasp come out of the boy next to Hajime. Akira met his green eyes and she could see sparkles in them. The male walked closer to her, a small red tint on his cheeks.

"Oh, no…" Zen covered his snicker with his hand.

"Hey… You're cute!" Misaki gushed.

"Huh?"

"How about we go on a date~?" The orange haired teen leaned his face closer to Akira's. Hajime smacked his classmate, his face flaring up in anger.

"Stop being rude to Akira-senpai and Zen-senpai!" Hajime scolded. Misaki rubbed his head, an annoyed look jumped onto his face. Misaki shrugged his shoulders,

"Who's Zen?" He questioned, not really caring. Misaki was greeted with a large hand on his hand, squashing his skull. The boy let out a painful groan as he tried to free himself from the grasp.

"Hajime…" The blond called the other first year, an irritated smile dancing on his lips. Hajime gulped at the sight of his frightening grin.

"Just who the hell does this kid think he is?" Zen asked, his voice dripping in anger.

"Ow, ow, ow! L-Let go!" Misaki flailed around.

Akira sighed at the scene before patting Zen's back softly, "Oi, let the guy go." Zen clicked his tongue before dropping the small teen onto the ground. Misaki roughly landed on his bottom and hesitantly looked up to meet brown eyes. Hajime on the side clutched his shirt tightly and let out a breath of relief.

Misaki grinned before taking Akira's hands into his own, "Senpai, you must be the most beau—"

"Ah, look." Akira interrupted before grabbing the boy and spinning him around to look at Mitsu, who just so happened to walk by.

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Mitsu turned to him.

Hajime gasped.

Zen smirked.

And just as predicted, Misaki flung himself over to Mitsu after only three seconds. Hajime couldn't help but face pam at his classmate. The basketball player shook his head. If only Misaki knew the true Mitsu.

"Let's go." Akira motioned for Zen to follow her. The pair left the scene and disappeared right after they turned the corner.

Hajime sighed in defeat. Maybe he shouldn't have introduced Misaki to the upperclassmen?

Fukazawa Hajime was indeed embarrassed.

"Fuka, I didn't know you were around!" Mitsu grinned, completely ignoring the orange haired first year.

Hajime laughed nervously, "M-Mitsu-senpai, sorry but I have to get going now…" He quickly turned and made a dash for it.

He really didn't want to deal with an annoying flirt _and_ a killer at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>High Schools ( Third Year ) <strong>

Akira looked up at the huge buildings around her. According to Zen, the place they were at was a school. She shook her head. There was no way this place was a school.

"Rakuzan High is pretty amazing, huh?" The blond beside her whistled in praise.

"Are you sure we got the right place?" She asked a second time.

He nodded with a playful grin before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the fine institution.

"This is an elite school. It's only expected that it looks this good!" Zen smiled at her before handing some paper work to some men outside the entrance. The blond received a nod before getting ushered into the building.

"Why not go to Rakuzan High with me?" Zen asked, casually checking out classrooms as they walked pass. It was like an open day were middle schoolers could check the school out.

"I'm going to be living in Tokyo, remember?" She said.

A small frown made it's way onto his lips. "I'm going to miss my best friend of currently nine years." Zen's eyes dropped to the ground.

Akira watched as he childishly kicked at the floor, a kiddy-like pout on his face. She looked back ahead emotionlessly. There wasn't anything she could do. Her Dad found it easier to run his company in Tokyo since it is the capital and all.

Zen flicked his index finger up, a small smile on his face. "At least you'll be able to find that childhood friend you left years ago." He mentioned.

"I doubt it." Akira said, remembering how Tokyo was pretty populated.

"If you say stuff like that then you'll never meet him." Zen ruffled her hair. Akira let an eye gaze up at the male. It seemed like he was hiding his sadness through other topics.

She let out a sigh before stopping in her tracks, "Zen, go order food. I'll wait here."

Zen smiled softly. _'Go take a breather, yeah?' _He translated what she said in his mind and brought out the hidden meaning.

The blond nodded before leaving. Akira walked to over to the wall, leaning on it with her back as she waited.

Her eyes scanned the school building. It looked pretty normal but she could tell that it was prestigious. When they were looking through the science labs Akira noted how the equipment inside weren't the ones you would usually find in other schools.

Akira's black eyes stopped when she met heterochromatic ones. She zoomed out and found a boy with red hair standing over two meters away on her side.

The brunette blinked.

"Excuse me, but will you be attending this school too?" He politely asked her.

Akira snapped out her thoughts. "U-Unfortunately no." She slight stammered despite herself.

That was probably the first time in a while that Akira actually stuttered. She couldn't help it, the guy gave off a weird feeling. Akira wasn't one to be intimidated but even she knew it wasn't a good idea messing with him.

The red head narrowed his eyes on her. Akira shut her mouth as the two carefully watched each other's movements. There was so much tension floating around that it was choking the female.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Natsume… Natsume Akira." Akira quietly answered.

He stepped forward and Akira stepped back. The red haired teen let an invisible smirk dance on his lips. The girl was pretty sharp if she already thought of him as a threat.

"It really is a shame you won't be attending the school." He commented as he walked closer.

Akira left the wall and turned to directly face him. She had a _really_ bad feeling about this guy.

"Someone as sharp as you would do good in basketball."

Her eyes slightly widened. _'Why is he talking about basketball?' _She wondered.

"Sorry but I don't quite get what you're going on about." Akira told him.

This time the red-head actually chuckled. Akira knew it wasn't a good sign. She knew it was a sign of his amusement. The worse thing was that he was amused because of _her_.

"Don't worry about it. Natsume Akira is your name, right? I'll remember it." He said as he walked straight past her.

Akira slowly turned around and watched the teen's back as he retreated.

"Who exactly are you?" She found herself bravely asking.

The boy stopped in his tracks as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye,

"Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 8: Benefits of a First Kiss

"Stop looking all gloomy, Shin-san. Is kissing me really that bad?"

"W-W-What?!"

"Okay, since you've hurt my feelings I'll kiss you again."

"O-Oi! Natsume, s-stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: trololol trolling you kids because you thought the next part was the 'Benefits of a First Kiss' chapter. haha**

**but i guess this is actually important too. yeah. im still keeping it chapter 8 because it's chapter 8 in the present story line. and the year level in the brackets near the titles indicates what year level Akira was in at the time.**

**btw, thanks for all the sexy reviews i got and follows + favs, u all cute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A:<strong>

**Q. When is she gonna meet the rest of the GoM?**

**A. Soon enough child. so she****'****s already met Akashi if you guys bothered to read this filler/actually-important thing. the rest will eventually show up as the chapters go. actually very soon. the only one left is aomine c;**

**Q. Akira****'****s crew members?****  
><strong>**1. Yamamoto Zen: best friend of ten years (present), attends Rakuzan High and looks like a delinquent.**

**2. Yamada Masaru: otaku member, kind of the tsukkomi if ya know what i mean, attends Rakuzan as well.**

**3. Watanabe Mitsu: best female friend, offends people unknowingly, kind of irritating.**

**4. Fukazawa Hajime: kouhai number 1, in the basketball team, he is still at middle school (3rd year), really can****'****t stand Mitsu but she doesn****'****t get it.**

**5. Shinobu Misaki: kouhai number 2, Hajime****'****s bff, looooves girls and flirts (but is unsuccessful.) :c**

**Q. Will Midorima turn into a Tsundere carrot next update?**

**A. Hell yeah**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE SEXY.<strong>

**LONG REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**

**DO IT FOR KING AKASHI BABES.**


	9. Benefits of a First Kiss

Chapter 8: Benefits of a First Kiss

* * *

><p>"The bastard is outside sulking."<p>

Akira replied rather harshly despite herself. Takao took a step back in caution, hands behind his back and a pretty terrified look on face.

"Aki-chan, why are you so mad?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's not like I wanted to kiss him. Shin-san is acting pretty childish." She answered, Takao flinching at her tone.

Takao watched as the girl clicked her tongue in irritation as she stared at the wall. The scene earlier caused their shooter to go for a break almost instantly and when Akira tried to call out to him she received a glare.

After that, all attempts to talk to the green haired teen by Akira was completely avoided and even though she was known for her indifferent nature, she was getting irritated. He was acting like a little girl.

"It was his first kiss." She said, leaning her chin into her palm.

"How do you know?" Takao questioned.

"Someone with experience wouldn't run away." Akira replied, bored.

Takao totally agreed with it. In their minds, it was probably impossible for Midorima to have already had his first kiss. He was a tsundere after all.

"I… I'm going to go into the hot springs!" Her childhood friend announced suddenly before dashing away.

Takao kind of didn't want to deal with her anger at that moment. "Just talk to Shin-chan, alright!" He yelled back.

Akira gave him a pathetic wave before returning back to her thoughts.

Takao wanted the awkwardness and scariness to disappear since he was going to be the one in the middle if things went on. In all honesty, he wanted the two to make up but deep in chest Takao could feel a stinging feeling he know he didn't like.

* * *

><p>"Shin-san, talk to me or else I might make a dent on your head."<p>

Midorima jumped a bit from the voice behind him. What was worse was that she said it complete monotone.

"N-Natsume?"

"Eh, are you stuttering? Shin-san, did you fall in love with me?" She asked, shoving her hands in her hoodie as her black eyes bore into Midorima's back.

"N-NO!"

"That was fast. It kind of hurt my feelings." She replied sarcastically. Akira pulled a can out of her pocket and placed it on the bench he was sitting on. "Here's my apology present." She said.

Midorima raised an eyebrow before noticing she handed him a red bean soup can. The green haired teen never even told her that he enjoyed drinking it.

"How…?" He muttered, picking up the can.

"I notice things." Akira shrugged.

"…"

"Stop looking all gloomy, Shin-san. Is kissing me really that bad?"

"W-W-What?!"

"Okay, since you've hurt my feelings I'll kiss you again."

"O-Oi! Natsume, s-stop!"

After Akira's teasing, the two settled down and peace was restored for a while. It was so quiet Midorima wasn't even sure if the female had left. He hesitantly looked behind him to see Akira's black eyes boring into him.

She was quiet and here mouth was in a straight line. For once the girl looked like she was serious.

"I bet you were expecting someone better, huh." The brunette said rather suddenly.

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"You look like the type to treasure something like a first kiss." Akira said as she squatted next to the bench.

The green haired teen's face flushed and he whipped his head to any direction but the one Akira was in. He opened the can quickly and harshly before drinking the liquid in an attempt to hide the fact he was flustered.

Akira watched him from the corner of her eye before looking straight ahead.

"Then pretend the kiss was with someone you liked."

That caught Midorima's attention. He turned back to her slowly with confusion written all over his face. Akira wasn't looking at him at all and just kept on staring ahead.

"W-What!?" He found himself stuttering, slight blush present on his face.

"Wow, Shin-san, did you know that shooting stars are actually people falling off rainbow road." Akira pointed out randomly.

Midorima's red face disappeared and he only stared at the female with even more confusion if possible. That had nothing to do with the situation they were just in. Plus, it was currently day time so he had no idea why she was talking about shooting stars in the afternoon.

"Stars die right? Ah, I want my death to be like someone falling off rainbow road." She replied in monotone, staring up at the bright sky.

"That's impossible." Midorima said, pushing up his spectacles with a sigh.

Akira stood up, kicking her feet to wake them up before looking back up at the clear sky. "But wouldn't it be cool?" She began, grabbing the male's attention once again.

The shooter took a sip from the can as he watched her reach out above her as if she was trying to touch the sun. She had her usual default expression on her face but the atmosphere around her felt a little different. Midorima kept silent to listen to what she was going to say next.

"To race on rainbow road would be great," She sighed.

Midorima face palmed.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo~ Aki-Aki, good job!"<p>

Akira clicked her tongue as she walked passed the red-head. She had forgotten he was still around. Yamada pouted playfully as he leaned his back on the hallway wall.

"You were watching." She said, stopping in front of a vase of flowers. Akira didn't even bother to look at her middle school classmate.

"Zen's been worried about you for some quite some time now," Yamada brought up with a small smile. "He doesn't want you fighting with your new friends." He finished.

Akira sighed, "It wasn't a fight."

"More like an awkward situation, right?" Yamada grinned, amused.

She ignored that comment.

"It seems your dodging skills are still as sharp as ever," Yamada complimented and went on, "Midorima-san is acting normally again thanks to you."

Akira stared down at her feet. She knew what he was getting to.

"Are you going to keep it up? You can't keep doing that forever, y'know." Yamada's voice went serious. Akira took in plenty of air.

The red-head moved off the wall and stood directly behind her. "Are you afraid something will happen?" He asked out of true concern.

The brunette stayed still and kept her head down.

"I just hate annoying situations." She stated in monotone.

"You mean like when I confessed to you back in middle school?" Yamada shot back.

The male's hands became fists and he bit his bottom lip. It was only in his second year that he found out she hated things like that. Yamada decided to turn a blind eye to it, the two formed a great friendship and he didn't want to ruin it by bringing up the past.

Akira turned her head to look at the red-head. Yamada eyes widened slightly as cold, black ones met his.

"Yeah, just like that."

It didn't sound like her at all but Akira didn't care. She walked on and left a shocked Yamada behind.

* * *

><p>Akira fixed the strap of her bag before turning back to Takao, "I'll see you later."<p>

"I don't see why you have to leave early," The male cocked his head to the side.

"Ryouta has a game tomorrow and is going to pick me up so I can't stay too late." Akira shrugged before waving goodbye.

He let out a small grin, "Keep safe~!"

Akira sighed and she found herself finally relaxing as she walked on. After the encounter with Yamada she was on guard for the whole afternoon but according to Takao he left after a couple of hours. The brunette was sure she was the reason why.

Though, Yamada was right. Even she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. Akira was probably aware of it more then anyone else. She just couldn't help but detest those situations.

She stopped walking after feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket. Akira slid a hand in and grabbed the device to check the message.

_From: Zen_

_I heard from Yamada. Akira, don't you think it's time to stop? _

Akira stared down at the screen, her bangs covering her eyes and her mouth in a straight line. Her hand's grip on the phone went tighter.

Running away from the bullet was something she was not proud of.

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA;<span>

"Shin-chan, how'd it go with Aki-chan?"

"Don't remind me."

"Eh? But isn't that red bean soup? Ah, by any chance did she give it to you?"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 9: Benefits of Knowing Horikata Mai-chan

"Ah, so you're a fan of Horikata Mai-chan, huh?"

"Ojoucchi, an innocent girl like you shouldn't talk about gravure idols!"

"Heh, you know her? Check this magazine out,"

"Aominecchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh snap. It got serious for a bit. Whats happening to Akira? Lolol. I hope this chapter was okay tho **

**'running away from the bullet' - meaning she's always running from complications. **

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A:<strong>

**Q. What do they mean by complications/annoying situations?**

**A. She means situations that made her feel unbalanced or more like uncomfortable. Akira likes to avoid these kind of things but in a way it's getting out of hand I guess.**

**Q. When will Aomine appear?**

**A. Next chapter yeeeeeey **

**Q. Was Takao jealous at all?**

**A. Yeah, I guess. It's more like I wanted to focus more on Akira on this chapter so you can't really tell. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE SEXY.<strong>

**LONG REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**

**DO IT FOR MARIO KART.**


	10. Benefits of Knowing Horikata Mai-chan

Chapter 9: Benefits of Knowing Horikata Mai-chan

* * *

><p>"You've got guts to be able to read that in public,"<p>

Aomine looked up from the magazine and met deep black eyes. The girl in front of him looked like she was in middle school and had a dead expression on her face.

"I'll praise you for that." She said.

He raised a brow, "Who're you?"

The ace was sure he didn't know her. Aomine would have totally remembered such a boring face because it was just _that _high leveled.

The brunette ignored his question and only pulled out another magazine but this time out of her own sling bag. Aomine watched curiously as she flipped through the pages before she opened one particular double-page and showing it to him.

Aomine recognized the model on it to be a famous male gravure idol named 'Hanada Yuu'. How did he know about a male gravure idol? Well, that was because Hanada Yuu was working in the same agency as the sexy Horikata Mai-chan.

"I'm a fan of the male gravure world." She admitted shamelessly.

Aomine was going to be honest. At that moment he was really caught by surprise because he didn't expect the brunette to just admit it. Usually, people would stammer and deny it completely but the girl in front of him pretty much just told the world she read gravure magazines; not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just a bit strange coming from a female.

Aomine slouched down even more against the wall, smirk dancing on his lips. "You here for the basketball game?" He asked.

She nodded and put her magazine away. Soon, a comfortable silence surrounded the pair as a few seconds past. The blue haired male continued to flip through his magazine as the brunette stood by him, also leaning against the wall but unlike him wasn't slouching.

"Ojoucchi!" A familiar voice called out to the two.

Aomine let a small scowl on his face at hearing his former teammate's voice. Wait, and who was Ojoucchi?

"Ah, Ryouta." The girl beside him turned to the blond.

Kise jogged up to them, panting tiredly as he let out a tired breath. "You shouldn't run off like that! What would you do if you got lost?!" He said.

"Well, this guy is a player isn't he?" 'Ojoucchi' jerked a thumb towards Aomine.

Kise's eyes moved to the other male who was keeping her company. His yellow gems widened in surprise, "Eh?! Aominecchi?!"

"Kise? You know this chick?" He honestly didn't care about Kise's sudden appearance because he already knew that they were going to face each other in the match anyway.

Kise gazed back down to Akira and smiled, "Ah, this is Ojoucchi,"

"Natsume Akira, actually." She said after he did without skipping a beat. Akira knew he was going to introduce her like that and she really didn't want anyone else calling her a stupid name.

"Ah, so you're a fan of Horikata Mai-chan, huh?" Aomine turned to her.

She shrugged, "If you can call me that."

"Ojoucchi, an innocent girl like you shouldn't talk about gravure idols!" Kise scolded.

"Heh, you know her? Check this magazine out."

"Aominecchi!"

Said teen just stared at the blond tiredly while Akira also looked at him. "You're not a normal teenager if you haven't read a single gravure magazine." Aomine said.

Kise flushed and Akira nodded in agreement with the tanned player. He whipped his head back to the brunette, "Let's go Ojoucchi!"

Before she could answer, he grabbed her and ran down the hallway in immense speed. Kise was an athlete so such a thing was a breeze for him to do. Akira always thought about how it'd be like to be a hot guy. It seemed like too much of a pain.

Kise stopped in front of the Kaijo locker room. "You shouldn't talk the enemy, Ojoucchi!"

Akira was confused. "Isn't that guy a buddy of yours?" She asked.

"Ah, well… It's complicated but for now you're on Kaijo's side!" Kise explained vividly, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Fine, I got it." Akira didn't stop him. If he was going to annoy her for not being on his side then that would be a real annoyance and she might even drive the ball into his head.

Akira shrugged his hands off and turned to walk back, "I'll wait for you guys to get done."

Kise nodded happily, "Alright!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's you again."<p>

Akira found the same dark blue haired teen lying outside of the building. She really wasn't expecting him to be just there.

"Yeah." She replied, honestly not caring about his presence.

Comfortable silence rang around them and Akira found herself trying to keep herself entertained by staring up at the clouds. Clouds were boring in her opinion.

"Shouldn't you be with Kise?" Aomine broke the silence.

Akira moved back to lean against the wall. "He's changing right now." She answered.

"Ah."

The silence returned once again. There wasn't anything to talk about seeing that they did just meet a few minutes ago, and right when they split up they were reunited again. Hajime would have probably called it 'fate' or something.

A figure running up to them caught Akira's eye. It was a pink haired girl that looked around the same age as they were but with large breasts. She looked like the type to be in the same magazines Aomine was currently reading.

"Aomine-kun! Don't try to escape the match!" The girl finally reached them with a puff.

Aomine clicked his tongue in response and only rolled to his side to continue reading the gravure magazine. "You're too loud, Satsuki." He said.

Momoi pouted before realizing there was another person near them. She smiled at Akira and the brunette waved an awkward greeting in reply.

"Eh~ Who are you?" Momoi asked, interested.

"Natsume Akira."

"Ah, I'm Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you!"

Akira nodded back.

"Shut up, Satsuki." Aomine said, tiredly.

"You shouldn't skip!" She scolded.

Akira looked over at the male lying next to her feet. He looked completely done as hell with his life. Was the girl really that annoying to him?

Akira bent down and swiped the magazine off his hands, "You read gravure magazines for a living and skip matches? That's not good, Aomine-san."

"Hey!" He sat up almost straight away, eye twitching annoyed that his precious magazine wasn't in front of his eyes anymore.

Akira handed the magazine over to Momoi who's eyes were sparkling. She took it with both hands and looked utterly grateful.

"Thank you so much, Aki-chan!" She smiled brightly.

Akira almost winced at just how pretty she looked.

"Uh, yeah."

Aomine groaned at the what-seemed-to-be new friendship that just formed between his loud childhood friend and his gravure comrade.

"I wasn't even going to skip." He yawned.

Momoi sent him a look as if she didn't believe him. Akira yawned as well and turned to go back into the building.

"Kise said I can't talk to you guys so I'll see you whenever." She waved the back of her hand before disappearing into the building.

Momoi smile seemed to sparkle even more, "She's so nice isn't she, Aomine-kun?"

"Huh? Are ya blind?"

The manager then hit him swiftly on the shoulder with his own magazine.

* * *

><p>Akira found Kise leaning against the railing at the top of the stadium. He noticed her straight away and motioned for her to come to him.<p>

"Ojoucchi, doesn't this place look cool?!" He asked energetically.

She scanned the stadium. It looked like the ones she saw everywhere and she couldn't really point out any difference besides the colors and the areas where the vending machines were. Akira yawned again. It wasn't exactly time for the match to being yet so there wasn't anything to play around with to keep herself occupied.

Kise was humming excitedly next to her but it seemed like he was much more serious then he usually looked. Was the game today really that important? Was the team they were going up against really that strong?

"I'm going to get a drink." Akira decided.

"Can you get me a sports drink while you're there?" Kise asked kindly and Akira nodded.

The brunette wandered over to vending machine, black eyes examining the drinks they had for sale. She entered in some coins and pressed the buttons for a canned coffee and a bottle of pocari.

"Eh? Nee-chan?"

Akira looked behind her shoulder and she felt herself go stiff. The male behind her had short brown hair with eyes to match. He was only slightly taller then her and had a small piercing on his left ear. His bangs were swept to the side perfectly as his eyes shun behind them curiously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

The girl only stared. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was messily tucked into his matching jeans. He obviously came here for entertainment unlike her, who was pretty much forced into coming.

"I could ask you the same thing. Do mother and father know you're here?" Akira turned to face him with her drinks.

"How else do you think I got here?" He answered with pure sarcasm.

"I thought you forced the driver to listen to you again."

He flushed, "That happened only one time!"

Akira patted his shoulder, pointing to the direction from where she came from. "Do you wanna meet a player? You two seem to mirror each other."

The boy shrugged and followed her to Kise who was surprised at the sudden entrance of him. The blond blinked at him. He looked pretty familiar.

"E-Eh? Ojoucchi, who is this?" Kise asked, still staring down at the male.

"He's-"

"Why the hell are you calling Nee-chan such a stupid name?"

Kise gaped, "'N-Nee-chan?!"

Akira opened her can of coffee and took a sip.

"This kid is my younger brother, Jun."

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA; <span>

"Nee-chan, who the hell is this guy?"

"Kise Ryouta. Model and ace of the Kaijo team."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Jun-kun!"

"Shut up, I don't care about you!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 10: Benefits of Being Older

"Middle school students should just go sleep and never go out."

"Nee-chan, do you really want to get rid of me that much?"

"Wow, this game is intense."

"Don't ignore me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, after 9 chapters I can finally reveal the younger sibling. This has been planned since the start. I've always wanted to introduce Jun but just never got the chance to but finally he's here. He is a hot younger brother in my mind. (despite being a second year in middle school) and they are biologically related so it isn't messed up or anything. Just saying that he's hot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A: <strong>

**Q. Does Akira have a bad or good relationship with her brother?**

They have a good relationship with each other. Nothing bad really going on. She doesn't treat her brother any differently then she does to others.

**Q. Why was Jun mean to Kise?**

Kise is male. His sister is female. You get the picture. Jun is a Sis-com.

**Q. Can Akira cook?**

Honestly, I haven't really thought about it. Even if she can't cook she's better then Momoi and Riko that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING KIDS.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY.**

**LONG REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**


	11. Benefits of Being Older

Chapter 10: Benefits of Being Older

* * *

><p>"Middle school students should just go sleep and never go out." Akira muttered quietly, black eyes focusing on the court beneath her. Seats were already starting to get filled up and the two siblings found a nice spot in the front row thanks to Kise. Touou was already leading with three points under their belt because of a three-pointer that was scored. Akira kept her eyes on Kise and Aomine. Kise was already panting whilst the tanned player only smirked at him. Aomine was someone to watch out for in the future, Akira noted.<p>

"Nee-chan, do you really want to get rid of me that much?" Jun sat beside her, hands resting on his lap as he watched the match in front of them. He had no idea who any of the players were except Kise who didn't give him a good impression. All the guys his sister became acquainted with were always weird besides Zen so Jun had to keep a watchful eye to protect her.

Akira kept silent for a minute. Kasamatsu had just stolen the ball right off some guy with glasses. Everyone around them looked shocked. "Wow, this game is intense." She drawled out. Akira was paying attention to the match despite how it seemed.

"Don't ignore me!" Jun complained, whipping his head to the side, brown eyes focusing on Akira. His sister loved to ignore him and he never understood why! He always had to keep pestering her in order for her to reply properly. Jun was used to it but it didn't mean he liked it. He also didn't like how the only friends she made were usually males. The only female friend he could even remember her having was Mitsu and Jun didn't really count her as a female with the way she acted.

Kasamatsu had smoothly shot the ball into the hoop and cheers erupted from the crowd. Akira raised a brow, the match was already so tense and it had only just begun. "How have your basketball games coming along?" She asked him. Jun gave her a dry look, "Nee-chan, I play soccer."

Jun shook his head at her before turning back to the game. "I can't believe you forgot…" He pouted dejectedly. Sometimes he would wonder whether or not Akira actually cares about him. They never had fights and they lived in the same house but her attitude never changed towards him. "Otou-sama was looking for you." He mentioned watching the players below run around.

"Eh… He came back?" Akira showed a hint of surprise in her tone. It wasn't everyday that their father came back home. "He wanted to see you so he was shocked when he found out you went on the training camp." Jun said as he reached for his pocket to pull out his smartphone. Akira leaned forwards and held onto the steel bars, "I bet he cried."

"He did," Jun replied. "He was sobbing as held a baby photo of you close to his chest."

Akira clicked her tongue. "Damn old man…"

Jun hummed before straightening up and pushing the phone towards his sister, "He left a message for you." Akira slowly took it out of his hand and decided to read it.

_Dear Aki-chan,_

_Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to be here?! Papa will have to leave the day you get back, Akira-chan! It's hard enough taking a break from all those geezers at the company meetings! It took a long time for Papa to get a few days off work and only Jun-chan was there! I was expecting to see both my babies when I got home ready to hug me but Jun-chan hid away in his room!_

_The maids were laughing Akira-chan! The pain~_

_D:_

_Love, Papa._

Her eye twitched. He even had the guts to leave an emoticon at the end. She gave the phone back to Jun and quickly looked for the blond who had just blocked a shot from Aomine. It looked like something happened between the two down there and Akira was sure she had never seen Kise as serious as he was now.

Jun raised a brow, looking back and forth from Kise and Akira. "Nee-chan?" He was confused to why she all of a sudden decided to pay attention to the stupid model. Akira pointed at Kise, "Ryouta acts just like Otou-san."

The younger teen blinked a couple of times. His sister had just made the connection that one of her friends acted just like their doting father. Normally, people didn't do that since it was usually the other way around. "J-Jeez, why are you even friends with that bastard anyway?!" Jun crossed his arms angrily.

Akira spared him a glance and returned her watchful gaze back on the game. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful toward your elders, Jun." She half-scolded. He gaped in utter shock. How come he was getting in trouble?! "B-But he isn't a good guy! He's obviously a player!" Jun would not let himself lose in this argument.

"Well, obviously he's a player or else he wouldn't be down there playing basketball." She jerked her head towards the blond. Jun face palmed letting go of a sigh. He should have expected that type of answer from her. "Nee-chan, you know what I mean." He was determined to at least get a proper answer out of her.

This time it was Akira's turn to sigh. "He hasn't done anything so it's fine." She finished and Jun winced at her tone. It was firm but still carried her usual monotone voice, only difference being it was demanding that he end the topic right here. Honestly, Jun was a bit afraid of his sister. At time she could be as scary as their mother and it wasn't funny. In the end, he decided to sit tight and stay quiet as his sister watched the game.

He originally came to the game since he heard that Kaijo was playing. Jun was interested in enrolling there after middle school and wanted to see their athletes in action even if they weren't soccer players, and just as he expected they were top-class. Kise was indeed their rumored 'ace' and Jun could see why. He puffed out his cheeks at the sight of the blond. "He's still a bastard though…" He mumbled irked. The other players were amazing too but his sister decided to be close with the one he would probably never accept.

Akira on the other hand, watched as Kasamatsu shot the ball once again and missed only slightly. She was suspicious of Aomine, it looked like he wasn't at his full potential. She looked over to Kasamatsu again, her eyes narrowing at the captain. He hadn't predicted it missing but Hayakawa caught the rebound luckily before passing it to Moriyama who managed to send the ball through the hoop with an unusual throw. After watching the Shuutoku members for so long, she was able to notice just how strange Moriyama's form was when he shot it in. "Jun, you saw that, right?" Akira broke the silence between them as suddenly as the whistle went off. It was the end of the fourth quarter.

He nodded but was confused. Number five had just scored and brought their score up to eighteen, making them in the lead.

"Did you notice anything strange about that pretty-face idiot?" Akira pointed at Moriyama.

Jun turned to the male who she defined as 'pretty-face idiot'. He was sitting down and wiping his face with a towel. "I don't think so?" Jun tried to think back but couldn't recall anything particularly important about him during the match besides that one shot at the end of the quarter. He heard a quiet mumble from Akira and looked at her. She was biting her thumb and it looked like she was thinking deeply. Jun never expected her to get so focused on a sport other then soccer. What made it even more surprising was that she wasn't even playing the sport and she looked focused! Even back when she was playing soccer she would often look bored during strategizing and watching other games; later on resulting in her quitting mid-way during her third year.

"But from the looks of it, Touou isn't really doing good." Jun commented as he compared their scores. The tanned player they had looked dangerous but the team play Kaijo had looked just as dangerous.

Akira shook her head, "You're wrong."

Jun snapped his head to her direction. "But isn't Kaijo leading right now?" He asked the obvious, turning to the score board just in case he misread it.

"Aomine-san hasn't really done anything yet. If Ryouta knows him then he has to be good." Akira remembered how the blond had called him 'Aominecchi'. Midorima had told her that he added 'cchi' at the end of names he apparently respected or admired. She stood up from her seat and wandered over to the Kaijo bench. She was still behind the stands but was right at the front so it made talking easier. Jun was caught by surprise but was motioned by his sister to hold their spots. Kise wanted her to be on his side so he literally put her on their side.

She leaned over and let her arms rest on the bar, "Oi, Ryouta." Kise turned around and found black eyes boring into his own from over the bar. "E-Eh?! Ojoucchi?!" He had not expected for her to actually to talk to him more or less cheer for him during the whole game.

Moriyama dropped the towel he was holding instantly and moved all his attention to Akira. "Cutie, don't bother with Kise. I'll be the better boyfriend for sure!" He proclaimed, jumping up from his spot. Akira looked at him utterly expressionless. "I'll think about it." She deadpanned. Obviously, she wasn't being serious but the upperclassman completely believed her.

"YES! KISE, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Moriyama exclaimed happily. Kasamatsu smacked him on the head, "She was obviously joking!"

Akira ignored the two and turned back to Kise, "Expect a foul from their side."

This caught the attention of the team and all began to pay attention to her. Kise cocked his head to the side and blinked. "What are you talking about, Ojoucchi?" He asked. "Aomine-san looks pretty excited if you ask me. He'll pretty much dive right into the game the moment the next quarter starts. He's probably going to get better as the game goes as well." She informed him, pointing lazily at the tanned player. The Kaijo team followed and looked at Aomine before returning to look at the brunette.

"But how are you even sure to expect a foul?" Kasamatsu spoke up, crossing his arms. Everyone paused to look at him shocked. He didn't understand why until he made eye contact with Akira and realized he had just talked to a girl without stuttering. Kise clapped enthusiastically, "Waah~ ! Congratulations, senpai!"

Kasamatsu sent a fist to knock the blond down on the head. Kise cried out in pain and rubbed the spot as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "That hurt, senpai!" He whined painfully.

"Ryouta," she grabbed his attention, "Aomine-san is way stronger then you and you won't be able to get pass without doing a perfect drive."

The blond looked up at her, yellow eyes locking with her own. He understood that but he didn't exactly know if he would be able to perform a perfect drive against Aomine. This game was extremely risky but it exciting all the while. "Ojoucchi, were you able to figure all this out without anyone telling you about Aominecchi?" Kise had to ask. Akira nodded and leaned back off the railing, eyes never leaving Kise's. "I'm guessing you already get the picture." She said, shoving a hand into the pocket of her hoodie and letting the opposite hang on the side.

Kise nodded and smiled tiredly, "If we won like this, it would be too easy."

Akira looked behind her and across the front row. Luckily, no one was sitting where she was standing since that would have been totally awkward. "It's cool if I sit here, yeah?" She asked and a player she didn't know nodded. She sat down and motioned for Jun who was on the other side to come sit next to her. He was beside her in a flash.

"Nee-chan, what are you doing moving all of a sudden?!" Jun had no idea what was going on or why Akira decided to move all of a sudden. Her answer was a jab in the stomach and he let out a grunt of pain. She was telling him to shut up and Jun gladly obliged.

The whistle blew again and the players all begun to stand up. Hayakawa slapped his face with both hands and begun yelling energetically, pumping himself up as other stood by with irritated expressions. Akira wouldn't blame them. He was extremely loud and annoying after all. Before he got up, Moriyama turned to look at her dreamily, a pleasant yet creepy smile on his handsome face.

"Cutie, I'll give it my all for you~" He said coolly before turning back to face the court and walking on. Akira stared at the back of his head with a look of disgust. Jun's felt his vein pop in anger, "Who the hell is that?!"

Akira sighed and punched her younger sibling in the gut once again. He shut up.

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu found her strange. Natsume Akira was some girl that Kise had annoyingly whined about, pestering him and their coach to pick her up on the way. In the end, they give in since he wasn't going to shut up. She seemed completely ordinary with her only strange traits being she had no expression and was strangely calm in any situation she was in. Kasamatsu had taken notice those things about her since he was rather curious as to why Kise had demanded that she came with them.<p>

Moriyama was interested in her from the start, giving her 'cutie' as a nickname from the moment she introduced herself. It didn't even bother him that she was the manager of one of their rivals. The oddest thing he noticed was that she wasn't fawning over their blond first year. Instead, it looked more like she was just putting up with him, calling him by his first name without any hesitation and sometimes even telling him to do stuff for her.

Despite the way she acted, Akira was female and that was enough of an excuse for him to not talk to her at all. He couldn't talk to girls and he was lucky that she didn't bother even trying to talk to him or else Kasamatsu was sure he would just embarrass himself in front of her. The captain would admit it was good having her around since she would make sure Kise wasn't doing anything stupid, but he didn't expect what just occurred.

Akira had walked over and given them advice after watching the first quarter. Kasamatsu had ran her predictions through his head and found that there was a strong chance what she mentioned would become a reality. Kasamatsu looked over to her direction instinctively stuck in his thoughts, but he snapped out of it and found his cheeks heat up. He whipped his head away from Akira and looked back on the court. This wasn't the time to get distracted!

Kasamatsu decided to see if her little prediction would actually happen. He jogged into the court and took position. _'Let's see if we can trust her guesses.'_ He thought as he bent his knees, ready for action.

The game started with Touou's possession. Their captain bounced the ball on the spot a couple of times before the ball was passed to Sakurai. He threw the ball to Yoshinori and the vice-captain caught it with ease before throwing it back to Imayoshi. This wasn't good. The ball was going around way to easily. Moriyama had blocked Imayoshi from shooting but he managed to send the ball to Wakamatsu who was open. The blond shot the ball and scored a point to Touou and it was official. Touou had scored the first basket of the second quarter.

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue. That wasn't a good start at all. "Calm down! Let's get them back!" He encouraged his team. Bouncing the ball beside him he quickly took notice of the bespectacled captain guarding him. _'This guy__…__'_ He thought, gritting his teeth. Imayoshi kept his usual smile plastered on his face, "Now that I know you're fast, I'm not letting you go."

Kasamatsu passed the ball over to Kise as Imayoshi continued to talk. "Oh, and let me tell you one more thing," he went on, "no matter who he's up against, Aomine won't lose."

"I don't know what you're planning but our Kise…" Kasamatsu began but was interrupted by a soft chuckle. "Planning? We don't use anything like that. Planning is something small fry like you do." Imayoshi shot back amused. Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes at his opponent who continued to smile unaffected. "Putting it simply, it's difference in skill. There are plenty of reasons for it. For example…" Imayoshi turned to watch Kise and Aomine.

Kasamatsu followed and watched as Aomine easily stole the ball of the blond.

"Agility,"

Kise followed Aomine's movements and it looked as if he managed to block the teen but was tricked as the tanned player went the opposite way.

"and then there's just skill." Imayoshi finished with a smirk.

Aomine ran down the court smoothly and confronted Kobori. The center jumped up, attempting to block Aomine from shooting but Kasamatsu knew what was going to happen next. "No foul, Kobori!" He yelled but it was already too late. The two touched and with a flick of a wrist, Aomine got the ball into the basket. The referee blew a whistle and announced a free throw. Kobori went up to his captain, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kasamatsu said. "Just get ready for the next play."

The free throw went in and now the two teams were tied at eighteen. It wasn't looking good at all. There was a foul but it wasn't because of Aomine. He thought about what she said earlier.

_"Aomine-san looks pretty excited if you ask me. He'll pretty much dive right into the game the moment the next quarter starts. He's probably going to get better as the game goes as well."__  
><em>

Kasamatsu bit his lip. Her guess that Aomine was going to get better was starting to become a reality and that was dangerous.

Kise caught the ball as soon as it was time to play on, but he was immediately faced with Aomine once again. "You still don't understand," Imayoshi said turning to look at Kasamatsu. "Your Kise-kun's good at copying people, but that's it." He went on, "It's the biggest reason Kise-kun can't win. He doesn't have his own weapon."

The male smirked, "It's impossible for him to beat Aomine in basketball."

Kasamatsu remained calm despite the insults getting thrown at his kouhai. "Say, do a lot of people say you have a terrible personality?" He asked.

"Woah, now. That's pretty harsh." Imayoshi smirked turning to him. "You're the one who doesn't understand. Copying techniques and making them your own is learning." He replied, silver eyes staring him down. "In other words, it's still growing."

Kise spun around Aomine copying Kasamatsu's 'turnaround' but the blue haired player stopped the ball as he shot it. "Don't think I'm like that evil glasses guy!" Aomine said loudly. Imayoshi whipped his head to the direction of his voice, "Are you talking about me? So mean!"

"Kaijo High, time out!" A voice said over the speakers. The teams returned to their respective benches and took a short break, listening to their coach. "Quick turnarounds are their specialty. Don't match their pace!" Coach Takeuchi said, arms crossed.

"Coach, the thing I mentioned in the game…" Kise began, gaining the attention of the other regulars as well as their coach. "I want you to let me do it."

* * *

><p>Akira could tell that they were planning something. Kise had received the ball once again and was going up against Aomine one-on-one. She was sure that he could have done something else but yet again the same thing was happening again. It wasn't aggressive play from what she could tell but something different. Kaijo had an idea of what they were going to do to change the game.<p>

Sakurai had stolen the ball of Moriyama and Aomine grabbed a hole of it once again. Her eyes widened slightly. Once again, Kise was the one marking the tanned player. Akira could tell just by Aomine's expression that even he noticed what was going on and that Kaijo had something going on. Nonetheless, he broke through the blond's guard and dashed down the court, jumping up to get the ball in the basket.

A whistle was heard and it was a sign of a foul. He had charged right into Kasamatsu recklessly just as she predicted. She peeked at her brother from the corner of her eye, he was on the edge of his seat watching with interest. So, it looked like her brother wasn't here to fool around after all.

"The shot didn't count but it looks pretty bad." Akira broke the silence, eyes on Aomine as he pulled Kasamatsu up. Jun turned to her, "Eh? Are you talking about Kasamatsu-san?"

She shook her head. Kasamatsu from the looks of it was fine but he also seemed to notice how edgy their opponent's ace was getting. Their coach looked back at her from below the stands, "Oi, you're that girl Kise brought , right?" Akira's lips turned into a straight line as she bowed her head. "Thank you for brining me." She said expressionlessly. Takeuchi furrowed his brows at her, "You got to a different school, don't you?"

The brunette nodded. He let go of a breath, "I see. I overheard your predictions from earlier and it looks like they've happened." Akira watched as he turned back to the game in front of him. "Kid, what do you think is going to happen next?" Takeuchi asked, observing how Kise confronted Aomine once again.

She bit her inner cheek, "I'm not a fortune teller."

"I'm asking for your thoughts!" He growled.

Akira sunk into her chair. It wasn't exactly time to be messing around especially with the match in front of her. "Right now," she began, "Kaijo is screwed."

Jun jumped up from his spot, ready to apologize to the man for his sister's blunt words but paused the moment he saw Takeuchi nod in agreement. "Right now if we keep the same flow we're having at the moment we'll lose the match." He reluctantly admitted.

Aomine had just gotten two shots in the baskets after getting pass Kise effortlessly. Akira watched Kise's form, the teen looked like he was in deep thought. "Kise may indeed be worse than Aomine right now." Takeuchi said. Akira's eyes rested on the back of his head, curiously. "But I would still choose Kise. He has no less potential. He's an undeniable prodigy, too." The coach finished, vision focused on the blond.

Following his action, Akira looked over to Kise and couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sight of him. He didn't look like the usual airheaded idiot she knew. He was trying to copy Aomine's style for sure. She had heard from Takao that Kise was able to copy others around him except those in the generation of miracles. She shrugged it off when she first heard it but now she could see why it could be annoying during a match. It was a strong ability.

Imayoshi threw the ball in despite being rather far away. Akira heard the whistle blow and finally understood why he took such a risky throw. He had gained the last basket of the quarter and the scores were now 34-43, with Touou leading.

She clicked her tongue and stood up, walking out of the row and proceeding to the stairs. "Nee-chan?!" Jun called out to her. Looking behind her, she pointed at her seat. "Don't let anyone sit there. I have something to do." Akira stated, exiting the bleachers and heading to the higher level. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and made her way the entrance.

"Natsume-san."

Akira looked over her shoulder and found Kuroko standing behind her. He had his usual plain expression that pretty much mirrored her own. She didn't know that Seirin was watching. "Kuroshi-kun, have you been here this whole time?" Akira questioned.

He nodded, "It's rather intense, isn't it?"

Akira sighed tiredly, "It's such a pain…" An idea sprung into her head and she pointed outside. "Wanna go out?" She was fine if he didn't. It really didn't matter if she had company or not. The place was way too stuffy to be hanging around in for another ten minutes.

Unexpectedly, the teal-haired boy actually nodded his head. He jogged over to match her pace before the two escaped the heated building.

* * *

><p><span>EXTRA 1;<span>

"Woof!"

Akira stared at the little head that just popped out from Kuroko's side. She had no idea it was even beside him the whole time.

She continued to stare into it's familiar eyes.

"His name is Nigou." Kuroko offered.

Akira relaxed her shoulders, "Oh, I get why you called him that."

* * *

><p><span>PREVIEW;<span>

Chapter 11: Benefits of Being a Captain

"Ojoucchi, where's Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Leave him alone. You can annoy me for the time being just don't go looking for him."

"Huh? O-Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn this took me a while to write. Snap. And I think my writing has improved once again bwhaah. I was reading my other chapters and I was cringing. Maybe I'll rewrite them laters like half way through this story.**

**And cheers for more character development! yes. 4,000+ words. im proud in a way.**

_**BY THE WAY, IM KIND OF WANNA DO A YOSEN KNB OC FIC NEXT. LIKE SRSLY. I WONT DROP THIS ONE OR OBSERVATIONS BUT I JUST WANNA. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS KIDS ABOUT THIS AND WHAT PAIRING OR WHAT TYPE OF OC ETC. **_

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY.**

**LONGER REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**

**I LIKE KASAMATSU. A LOT.**


End file.
